Laki-Laki Sewaan
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Pernahkah kalian mendengar nama 'Laki-laki sewaan? Atau pernahkah kalian mendengar perusahaan 'Soine-ya Prime? Jika tidak, aku pun juga sama. Tiba-tiba saja ada laki-laki berwajah -ehem-cukup manis datang padaku dan mengaku bahwa Ren membayarnya untuk menjadi 'teman'ku. Gila! Itulah yang ada di benakku sekarang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari. /Chap Terakhir!
1. Chapter 1

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Laki-Laki Sewaan **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : R**omance**, D**rama**, H**umor** (G**aring**)**

**Pairing : (J**ust**) O**toya**xT**okiya

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

_**WHAT THE**_**—****!? **

* * *

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 waktu setempat saat Tokiya Ichinose memasuki sebuah _café_. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat menurun sebelum mencari meja kosong. Tapi _mood_-nya mendadak berubah menjadi suram lantaran tak ada satu pun pengunjung yang datang tidak dengan pasangannya. Keadaan itu seolah membuat Tokiya merasa tersindir secara tidak langsung.

"_Tokiya, pokoknya kau harus datang ke café yang kutunjukkan tadi pagi."_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ren Jinguji—sahabat baiknya—kembali teringat.

Tokiya hanya menghela napas pasrah seraya duduk di kursi kosong dengan meja nomor 19 yang berada di pojokkan _café_. Seorang _maid_ datang ke mejanya untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa, _Goshujin-sama_?"

Mata biru kehijauannya menelusuri beberapa menu yang tersedia di buku menu.

Sementara ia menunggu, sang _maid_ nampak menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

_Ya ampun, ganteng banget laki-laki ini. Mana datang sendirian lagi, _pikirnya.

"Mm, saya pesan _Omelet Rice_ dan _Vanilla Shake_," ucap Tokiya datar.

"_Hai, chotto matte kudasai, Goshujin-sama_."

Seperginya _maid_ itu, Tokiya melepas mantel warna krem miliknya karena suhu sedikit panas. Ia pandangi pengunjung yang lain, entah kenapa beberapa pasang mata—khususnya para gadis—tengah memperhatikannya. Risih dipandangi seperti itu, Tokiya memilih untuk menatap pemandangan lalu lintas yang ada di luar _café_. Banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalulalang di sana. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya orang, kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Orang itu nampak sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menatap sebuah buku kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia coba bertanya namun tak diindahkan oleh pejalan kaki lainnya.

_Tersesat, huh? _gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Tokiya, pesanannya sudah datang sejak semenit yang lalu.

Ia mulai memakan pesanannya sambil menatap orang itu lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu lama diperhatikan, orang tersebut menengok ke arahnya—atau lebih tepatnya menengok ke arah _café_—setelah ditunjuk oleh pejalan lain. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Tokiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan seraya menyuap lagi.

_Drrrt! Drrrrrttt!_

Ponsel _touch screen_ warna ungu miliknya bergetar di saku kemejanya. Dengan segera ia ambil ponsel tersebut, takut-takut kalau pesan itu penting.

Tertera nama Ren di layar dan langsung membuat Tokiya malas membaca.

_Nanti sajalah, kubaca pesannya, _pikir Tokiya sambil menyuap _omelet_-nya lagi.

_Drrrt! Drrrrrttt!_

_Tsk!_ Pesan kedua yang ia yakini dari pengirim yang sama membuat Tokiya malas makan. Segera ia baca pesannya dengan pengirim dan isi yang sama. _'Ichii, kau datang ke _café_ itu, kan? Terus bagaimana? 'Dia' datang, kan?' _Kedua alisnya mengkerut.

'_Dia' siapa maksudnya? Kukira dia hanya merekomendasikan tempat makan siang saja, _bingung Tokiya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti Tokiya Ichinose, _ne_?"

"Huh?"

Tokiya berencana untuk membalas pesan Ren kalau tidak ada yang bertanya padanya. Kedua mata itu menyipit begitu melihat orang yang tersesat dan sempat ia perhatikan tadi tiba-tiba ada di depannya. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Tokiya meminta orang itu untuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"Kau pasti Tokiya Ichinose, kan?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" sahut Tokiya dengan nada sarkastik.

Senyumnya semakin lebar begitu mendengar sahutan Tokiya. "_Yokatta_! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tokiya!" Tanpa minta izin, ia langsung menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tokiya. "Perkenalkan! Namaku Otoya Ittoki! Aku akan menemanimu selama dua belas jam mulai dari sekarang!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil menjabat tangan Tokiya.

"H-huh?"

"Ehe, mohon bantuannya, ya!"

_SRAK!_ Tokiya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini!?"

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Otoya Ittoki itu nampak ikut-ikutan bingung dengan tingkah Tokiya. "Eeeh? Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kalau temanmu yang bernama Ren Jinguji menyewaku untuk menjadi _teman_mu, Tokiya."

Dari raut wajahnya Tokiya jelas terlihat kaget.

Otoya hanya tertawa. "Yaaa, awalnya aku merasa aneh, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tunggu dulu! Tadi katamu, kau di'sewa' oleh Ren?" bisik Tokiya sambil duduk lagi.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau disewa untuk menjadi temanku?"

Lagi, Otoya mengangguk.

_Pasti ada yang salah! Pasti ada yang salah! _Dengan cepat ia mencari kontak telepon Ren. Sambil menunggu sambungan telepon, ia memperhatikan Otoya dari atas ke bawah yang tengah memesan menu. Berbagai pikiran aneh yang muncul di benak Tokiya di saat itu juga menghilang karena dilihat dari mana pun sosok Otoya tak bisa dikatakan sebagai laki-laki sewaan. Dari wajah, ia terlihat seperti laki-laki berumur di bawah 17 tahun. Tapi mana mungkin laki-laki di bawah 17 tahun menjadi laki-laki sewaan.

"Tuuut. Tuuu—moshi moshi_?"_

"Ren! Apa maksudnya ini!?" seru Tokiya dengan nada frustasi.

"_Eeeh? Jadi kalian sudah bertemu, ya?"_

Tokiya izin pergi menjauh dari Otoya supaya bisa leluasa memarahi Ren lewat telepon. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu sih, Ren!? Dia bilang kau 'menyewanya' untuk jadi temanku!" serunya dengan nada berbisik seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"_Memang sih. Ah! Aku baru ingat, kalian juga bisa tidur bersama nanti malam."_

"_WHAT THE_—!?"

"_Ahaha, tapi aku serius lho. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk menyewanya."_

"Kenapa kau asal menyewa orang begitu tanpa izin dariku, Ren! Kau sudah gila, hah?" Dengusan kesal keluar dari mulut Tokiya sambil setengah duduk di atas wastafel dan membelakangi kaca. "Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini? Lagipula, aku masih normal, Ren. Mana mungkin aku tidur dengannya," kesal Tokiya.

"_Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Ichii. Ikki hanya menemanimu tidur, bukan berarti kalian melalukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aturannya memang begitu."_

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan caramu yang seperti ini."

Terdengar tawa dari ujung sana. _"_Ne_, Ichii. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakannya."_

Pandangan Tokiya meredup seketika.

"_Aku sudah menceritakannya pada Ikki, dia langsung menerima pekerjaan itu."_

"Seharusnya kau bicarakan dulu denganku, Ren. Kalau sudah seperti ini, yaaa mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur." Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya untuk beberapa detik. "Tapi aku takkan tidur dengannya. Terima kasih untuk _surprise_-mu, Ren."

"_E-eh? Ichii! Kau harus tidur dengannya! Itu atu—_tut, tut, tut_."_

Belum selesai Ren berbicara, Tokiya sudah memutuskan sambungannya.

Dengan terburu-buru ia balik lagi ke tempat duduknya, bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih jauh karena—jujur—Tokiya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya sekarang. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan. Ah, tak lupa ia seruput sedikit _Vanilla Shake_ yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia minum. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi," akunya. "Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan se-_detail_ mungkin?"

"Mm, mulai dari mana, ya?"

"Data diri."

"Namaku Otoya Ittoki. 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan musik K _Daigaku_."

Mata Tokiya menyipit. "19 tahun? Masih mahasiswa?"

Tampaknya Otoya kebingunan untuk menjelaskannya pada Tokiya. "Kalau kau tanya, 'kenapa aku bisa dibayar oleh Ren-_san_', itu karena aku bekerja _part time_ di Shining Soine-ya Prime." Ia tertawa sedikit. "Tokiya, asal kau tahu saja. Kau adalah klien laki-laki pertamaku. Sebelumnya aku berpikir, sepertinya Ren-_san_ salah tempat tapi begitu diceritakan apa yang terjadi, jadi aku tertarik untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini," jelas Otoya panjang lebar seraya berterimakasih pada maid yang baru saja datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Seberapa banyak Ren bercerita tentangku?" tanya Tokiya serius.

"Sejak putus dari pacarmu, kau tidak pernah tersenyum lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu." Terdengar suara Otoya yang menyeruput _Vanilla Shake_ miliknya.

"Serius?"

"Duarius," jawab laki-laki yang umurnya setahun lebih muda darinya itu sambil bergaya '_peace_' seperti saat difoto. Ia tersenyum lembut setelah menaruh pesanannya ke atas meja. "Makanya aku menerima pekerjaan ini karena aku ingin mengembalikan senyumanmu. Jika aku tidak berhasil, aku terus berada di sekitarmu sampai kau tersenyum."

Tokiya nampak me-_loading_ apa yang diucapkan Otoya.

"Tapi sepertinya Tokiya tidak sesangar itu, ya?"

"Huh?" Otoya menyangga dagu dan dengan gayanya itu, cukup membuat Tokiya risih. "Berhentilah untuk mencoba menggodaku, Ittoki. Kau itu laki-laki dan aku masih normal," kata Tokiya seraya memakan _omelet_-nya yang sempat tak disentuhnya lagi.

"Heeeh? Siapa bilang aku menggodamu, Tokiya? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama Ittoki? Kau bisa memanggilku Otoya, lagipula kau lebih tua dariku."

_Dan seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan nama Ichinose-_senpai _karena aku lebih tua, _sambung Tokiya dalam hati yang sedikit tidak terima dengan panggilan Otoya. _Padahal ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu, tapi anak ini memanggilku seolah kami sudah lama berteman, _gumamnya dalam hati lagi.

"Tokiya, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Otoya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke perpustakaan kota."

Wajah ceria Otoya berubah jadi tertekuk.

Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Tokiya berpikir ulang. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"E-eh!? _I-iya, betsuni_..." Pandangan _ruby_-nya terarah keluar _café_. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak kardus yang ada di dekat tiang lampu lintas. Seingatnya kotak itu belum ada saat ia berjalan ke _café_ ini. "_Anoo_, Tokiya, apa makannya masih lama?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar duluan. Tolong bayarkan _Vanilla Shake_-nya ya!"

"Eh!?"

Sosok laki-laki yang selalu dipanggil 'Ikki' oleh Ren itu keluar dari _café_ sambil berlari kecil. Segera Tokiya sudahi makan siangnya dan ikut pergi menyusul Otoya, takut-takut anak itu tersesat lagi seperti tadi. Tak lupa ia tinggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan uang logam di atas kertas _pay bill_. "O-oi, Ittoki! _Chotto matte kudasai!_" serunya seraya berlari keluar _café_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata biru kehijauannya menatap sosok laki-laki lainnya yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Tokiya menghembuskan napas pasrah begitu melihat wajah laki-laki itu dihiasi _background_ bunga warna merah muda tengah berjatuhan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi terus dicueki, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin diperhatikan. Hanya saja Tokiya merasa kesal sendiri setelah bertemu dengan Otoya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang disewa Ren untuk menjadi temannya lalu dengan mudahnya meminta dirinya untuk membayar pesanannya—walau hanya sebuah _Vanilla Shake_.

"_U~gh_, kenapa sih ada yang tega buang kamu di bawah tiang lalu lintas," keluh Otoya dengan nada imut dan sukses membuat Tokiya merinding.

"Ittoki, tolong jangan bicara dengan nada sok imut begitu."

"Eeeh!? Tapi 'kan anak anjing ini lucu, kan?" tanyanya balik.

_Nggak nyambung banget, sweat drop_ Tokiya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke apartemenku."

"Hah!? Untuk apa ke apartemenmu!?" seru Tokiya tidak terima.

Otoya menunjuk bibirnya seolah tengah berpikir, "Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kita ke _supermarket_ dulu untuk beli keperluan Ichi."

"Dengarkan kalau orang bicara," gemas Tokiya.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, ya?"

Reflek, laki-laki yang identik dengan biru kehijauan itu mendongak ke atas langit dan benar. Cuaca nampak tidak bersahabat hari ini. _Pantas saja suhu di luar terasa panas pagi ini, _gumamnya dalam hati. _Set!_ "Ayo cepat pergi, sebelum hujan turun!" Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh tangan kiri Otoya, sementara tangan kanannya terus memegang kotak kardus berisi anak anjing yang ditemukannya tadi. "O-oi, Otoya! Pelan-pelan!" seru Tokiya sambil ikut berlari menyimbangi kecepatan Otoya.

"Ehehe, begitu dong! Seharusnya Tokiya sedari tadi memanggilku dengan nama Otoya!" Laki-laki itu berlari mundur sehingga membuat mereka bisa melihat lawan bicaranya. Otoya tersenyum dan entah kenapa membuat hati Tokiya perlahan mulai menghangat.

"Huh? Hanya kelepasan, dan lagi, perhatikan jalanmu," kata Tokiya.

Otoya tersenyum semakin lebar. "Iya, iya, Tokiya-..._kun_~!"

_Deg!_ Terdengar tawa kecil dari Otoya yang mulai berjalan membelakanginya namun tidak sedetik pun ia lepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan Tokiya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ternyata kelemahan Tokiya itu memanggilnya dengan _suffix –kun_."

"Dasar abnormal," ejek Tokiya yang dibalas tawa oleh Otoya.

**To Be Continued**

**Sebelumnya saya niat buat one shoot tapi kayaknya emang gak bisa buat one shoot, jadi mungkin ini akan menjadi three shoot. Ya intinya, saya gak bisa buat fanfic dengan chapter banyak karena ada fanfic pertama saya yang belum kelar dan masih dalam proses chapter selanjutnya dengan judul chapter 'I Kiss You, R! Part I'.**

**Curhat colongan nih, saya kesusahan buat flashback-nya RenMasa. ._. Itu yang jadi kendala saya sampai sekarang.**

**Kalau mau tau lebih banyak soal pekerjaan Otoya, ada kok di suatu majalah tema anime dan info-info tentang Jepang yang beredar di Indonesia. :D #SedikitPromosiTanpaMenyebutMerk**

**Terima kritik dan saran lewat review. Ja! See you next order(?)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam diam Tokiya memperhatikan laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah mengambil barang belanjaan dari rak di depannya. Ia sibuk mempertimbangkan barang mana yang akan dibeli untuk keperluan Ichi—nama anak anjing jenis _Siberia Husky_ berwarna hitam putih—yang ada di dalam kotak kardus dan tengah dipegang Tokiya. "Otoya, bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit?" tegurnya dengan nada jengah.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus memilih barang berkualitas tinggi untuk Ichi—"

"—dan aku harus membayarnya _lagi_," tambah Tokiya.

Otoya tertawa singkat. "Tidak kok, Ichi tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

"Oh, bagus deh."

Laki-laki serba merah itu melangkah lagi untuk mencari keperluan Ichi yang lain dengan Tokiya mengekor di belakangnya. "Tokiya-_kun_," panggil Otoya. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa memanggil kliennya dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"Baiklah, Tokiya-_kun_~."

"_Urusai_."

"Ehehe."

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Laki-Laki Sewaan **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : R**omance**, D**rama**, H**umor** (G**aring**)**

**Pairing : (J**ust**) O**toya**xT**okiya

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam berlalu, Otoya memutuskan untuk langsung ke apartemennya yang berada di dekat stasiun Shinkawa. _Tes, tes._ Beberapa air dari langit mulai berjatuhan dan mengenai wajahnya. "_Are_? Sudah gerimis?" gumam laki-laki tersebut seraya mendongak ke atas.

"Di mana apartemenmu? Masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai!"

Keduanya mulai berlari kecil dengan Otoya berjalan di depan Tokiya. Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Otoya, sang klien nampak terkejut melihat gedung bertingkat—mungkin—sepuluh itu merupakan tempat tinggal Otoya. Apartemennya terlihat mewah dan hanya orang-orang elit saja yang bisa tinggal di sana. Terdengar tawa khas Otoya yang membuat Tokiya menengok ke arahnya.

"Terkejut, ya?"

Tokiya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat merosot. "Tidak juga."

"Heeeh? Ternyata kalau diperhatikan, Tokiya termasuk tipe-tipe _tsundere_, ya?"

Mendengar komentar laki-laki yang disewa Ren itu mau tak mau membuat Tokiya terusik. Kalau boleh jujur, ia bukannya _tsundere_ tapi yaaa begitulah Tokiya. Sifatnya berubah drastis sejak saat itu... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tokiya kesal sendiri. Bukan, bukan pada seseorang di masa lalunya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

"—kiya? Tokiya-_kun_? Lohaaa!"

Yang dipanggil nampaknya kaget dan reflek menepis tangan kiri Otoya yang tengah melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. "Jangan pedulikan aku," kata Tokiya seraya pergi ke sisi kanan dari tempat resepsionis berada.

"O-oi, Tokiya-_kun_! _Lift_-nya di sini!" seru Otoya sambil menunjuk arah yang berkebalikan dengan Tokiya.

"Bilang dong dari tadi!"

"Huh!? Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?"

"Memang siapa lagi yang harus kusalahkan?"

"_Mou_, _hidoi_~, Tokiya-_kun wa_."

Kedua resepsionis yang sudah terbiasa melihat sosok Otoya Ittoki keluar-masuk dari apartemennya dengan banyak gadis kini hanya bisa menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung, terutama pada Otoya. "_Masaka_ Otoya-_kun_...," mereka tak mau melanjutkan perkataan mereka dan memilih untuk pura-pura melupakannya.

515. Begitulah angka yang tertera di pintu tempat tinggal Otoya.

Dengan susah payah Otoya mencari kunci di saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Bisa tidak?" Sepertinya Tokiya ingin menawarkan bantuan.

"A-a, iya, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," sahut Otoya dengan nada takut.

Sebelah alis Tokiya terangkat dan perlahan terlihat seringaian kecil di wajahnya. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, _Baka_. Aku hanya ingin membantu membawakan barang belanjaan yang ada di tanganmu, tahu," katanya seraya mengambil salah satu plastik yang dibawa Otoya.

Untuk sesaat kesadaran Otoya melayang dengan pandangan tertuju pada Tokiya.

"Apa?" ketus laki-laki berambut kebiru-biruan itu.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Otoya tersenyum dengan perasaan aneh karena sosok di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya yang bebas berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Tokiya dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kaki dan menarik wajah itu untuk menatapnya. Bolehkah Otoya memulai pekerjaannya dari sekarang? _Cup!—_dan servis sebuah kecupan darinya pun mendarat di bibir tipis Tokiya.

"Aku baru tahu, seringaian Tokiya-_kun_ ternyata bisa menggodaku."

SHIII NEEEE_! _teriak Tokiya dalam hati dan hanya mampu diisyaratkan melalui pandangan mata serta empat sudut yang berkedut di dahinya. Oh _man_! Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah ciuman pertamanya—dengan sesama jenis!

_Cklek._

"Ayo masuk! Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya!"

Pandangan horor Tokiya tetap tertuju pada sosok Otoya yang masih memasang wajah _innocent_-nya. Sementara tubuhnya tak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya berpijak. _Bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertinya!? Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya!? Ini semua gara-gara Ren! _Dalam hati ia terus misuh-misuh tidak jelas dan membuat Otoya tertawa pelan setelah menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Tokiya-_kun_, aku tahu ciuman itu tidak cukup untukmu. Tapi kau bisa meminta lebih jika kau masuk ke dalam sekarang," kata Otoya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"_Shi ne_," perintah Tokiya dingin.

"_Semetai na_~, Tokiya-_kun_."

Otoya mengambil barang belanjaannya dari tangan Tokiya untuk menaruhnya di dapur. Tokiya menaruh kardus yang dibawanya ke atas meja sebelum melepas mantel kremnya. Baginya tidak sopan jika masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa melepas jaket atau mantel. Kedua matanya nampak sibuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam ruang tamu milik laki-laki berambut merah itu. _Lumayan rapi untuk apartemen laki-laki, _begitulah pendapatnya seraya duduk di atas sofa.

Ia menatap jam berwarna merah—lagi?—di dinding. 13.30 waktu setempat. Tangan kanannya menyanggah dagu seraya menengok ke sisi kiri. Di sana terlihat sebuah lemari pajangan berisi berbagai macam penghargaan serta piala dan sertifikat milik Otoya.

_Anak itu... punya banyak bakat di bidang musik ternyata._

Karena penasaran, Tokiya beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati lemari tersebut.

Hampir semua piala bertuliskan 'Juara I' dan 'Juara Umum'. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya penghargaan, hanya dua sertifikat yang membuat Tokiya berdecak kagum. "Penghargaan DJ terbaik? Penyelamat Lingkungan?" Laki-laki itu sedikit mengangguk. _Pantas saja apartemen tertata rapi_, pikirnya lagi.

Bayangan Otoya nampak di kaca, membuat Tokiya berbalik.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat selagi aku memandikan Ichi." Otoya tersenyum lagi.

"Kau senang sekali tersenyum, ya?"

Gerakan Otoya yang ingin menggendong Ichi terhenti sesaat. "Aku... sangat suka melihat orang tersenyum, makanya aku terus tersenyum." Ia mencium puncak kepala Ichi yang dibalas jilatan di pipi oleh anjing tersebut. "_Ne_, bukannya senyuman bisa menular? Sama seperti rasa kantuk. Sekali lihat orang menguap karena rasa kantuk, kita juga ikut-ikutan menguap."

Tokiya terdiam beberapa detik lalu berbalik untuk melihat-lihat lagi. Ketika Otoya beranjak pergi, ia kembali menatapnya walau yang terlihat hanya punggungnya. Ada rasa kagum serta perasaan aneh lainnya ketika Otoya menghilang dari pandangan Tokiya. Lagi-lagi, ia teringat sosok pacarnya yang dulu.

"_Aku suka melihat orang lain bahagia dan bisa tersenyum dengan bebas."_

Sontak ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata ramalan hari ini benar. Hujan turun, deras pula," kata Otoya sambil menatap langit hitam disertai turunnya hujan dari balik tirai. Di kepalanya ada Ichi yang ikut menatap rintikan hujan yang mengenai jendela. Ia mengambil Ichi dari atas kepalanya lalu mendekap anjing itu di depan dada. Mata _ruby_-nya yang indah bergulir ke jam dinding. "Ternyata baru dua jam kita habiskan tanpa melakukan apa-apa," gumamnya yang masih terdengar di telinga Tokiya.

_Tsk!_ "Tidak melakukan apa-apa katamu?"

"Aa, minus menciummu."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Tokiya. Ia kembali menyangga dagu.

Melihat Tokiya yang terlihat bosan membuat Otoya berlari ke dalam dan meninggalkan Ichi serta kliennya dengan wajah kebingungan. Terdengar suara 'krasak-krusuk' sebelum ia kembali duduk dengan manisnya di samping Tokiya dengan Ichi sebagai pemisah jarak mereka. "Mau main Pocky _Game_?" tawarnya.

"_Iya_."

"Kalau main _PlayStation_?"

"_Iya_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton _anime_ baru yang kubeli kemarin? _Dou_?"

Sosok yang ditanya itu menghela napas lagi. "Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan selain itu? Tak ada _anime_ yang menarik perhatikanku musim ini," kata Tokiya yang ternyata juga suka menonton _anime_. "Memang biasanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan klienmu yang lain?" tanyanya balik.

"Hmm, yang pasti sih, melakukan servis seperti yang kulakukan padamu tadi."

"Itu saja?"

Mendadak Otoya menengok dan mendekatkan wajah, seolah ingin mencium Tokiya lagi. Reflek, sang klien menjauh dengan memundurkan kepala. "Tokiya-_kun_ mau mencoba hal yang lebih _nakal _lagi dari yang tadi?" bisiknya yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat _menggoda _Tokiya.

"Tidak akan! Lagipula kau hanya menemaniku sebagai **teman**, kan!?" kesalnya.

Otoya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Tokiya. Ternyata menggoda laki-laki di sampingnya ini tak kalah menyenangkan dengan menggoda klien perempuannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan alasan 'kenapa kau berhenti tersenyum', hm?"

"Aku menolak."

"_Mata_!? Terus apa maumu sih, Tokiya-_ku~n_?" gemas Otoya.

"Entah, pikirkan saja sendiri," sahut Tokiya.

"Kau mau pergi dari apartemenku?" tawa Otoya dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh laki-laki tersebut. "Kenapa? Padahal baru dua jam lebih kita bersama, apa aku terlalu membosankan untukmu, Tokiya?" Kini tak ada nada serta mimik muka bercanda di wajah Otoya. Ia terlihat sedih karena—jujur—belum ada klien yang mengeluh soal dirinya yang membosankan dan tak bisa menghibur mereka.

Nampaknya Ichi mengerti perasaan Otoya dan langsung mendekatinya.

_Anak ini... terlalu polos atau apa? _bingung Tokiya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dari sini, Tokiya-_kun_."

Hening beberapa detik sebelum sebuah ide muncul dari benak Tokiya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu?"

"Tantang?" Kedua alis Otoya saling bertaut. "Maksudnya?"

"Hibur aku." Cukup dua kata saja yang keluar dari mulut tipi situ.

"Caranya?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, dan aku hanya memberikanmu waktu selama satu jam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otoya berdeham sebentar sambil menyamankan dirinya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi makannya. Saat ini ia ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menjawab tantangan dari laki-laki di depannya. Sebuah senyuman nampak di wajah Otoya. "Ini salah satu laguku dan belum pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain, kecuali kau, Tokiya-_kun_." Ia mulai memetik gitar akustiknya.

Mendengar petikan halus yang dimainkan Otoya membuat Tokiya merinding.

_Aneh, kenapa aku bisa merinding begini?_

"_Dore dake soba ni ite mo, sou  
Kono koe wa mata todoka nakute chuu ni kieta  
Rinkaku ga ega ita yokogao no kimi ga utsu kushi kute  
Boku wa nijinda yami no naka ochite yuku"_

Petikannya berhenti sesaat. Suara Otoya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, namun tak menghilangkan rasa semangat dan keceriaannya yang merupakan ciri khas Otoya di dalamnya.

"_Sekai ga chigau da nante ii kikase tatte  
Zutto tada kimi wo omoi tsuzuke teru_

_Itsuka kitto de aeru youna  
Sou shinjite shimaun da  
Kimi no koe kaze ni notte  
Kiko eta ki ga shita yoru_

_Tato eba hora yume no naka de  
Machi awase wo shiyou ka  
Boku wa zutto matteru kara  
Kimi ga kizuka nakute mo_

_Kimi niwa waratte hoshii  
Boku mo wara eru kara  
Kanashii unmei sura  
Ima wa sotto daki shime teru"_

Tokiya sadar, Otoya sudah menyanyikan lagunya sampai setengah bagian. Ia terpaku pada tiap lirik yang dinyanyikannya. _Perasaan ini... _Ya. Laki-laki berambut biru kehijauan itu pernah merasakan perasaan ini.

Perasaan ingin bertemu dan bersatu lagi dengan orang terkasih, sekalipun mereka terpisah oleh dua dunia.

Perasaan mencintai seperti ini... adalah perasaan yang belum lama ini ingin ia hilangkan.

Tidak. Lagu ini berbeda dari cerita kehidupannya.

Orang itu... masih hidup sampai sekarang dan ia sering menjumpainya di kampus.

Namun di lagu ini, Otoya seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah pergi ke dunia lain, dunia yang lebih damai daripada dunia fana ini. _Apa... ia pernah merasakan perasaan itu? Apa ia benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang itu lewat lagu ini?_

"_Itazura na tsuki ni awa sete  
Odora sare teru douke dane to boku wa itta  
Kanashige ni utsu muku yokogao no kimi ni kizu itatte  
Fureru koto sae kana wazu ni toono ite"_

Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Otoya memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang tengah memetik gitar akustiknya. Ia tersenyum pada Ichi yang terlihat menikmati nyanyiannya lalu berpaling pada Tokiya. Tersenyum sambil bernyanyi. Memandangi lekat-lekat laki-laki yang nyatanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuknya. Sebuah pesan tersirat dan—mungkin—takkan disadari Tokiya.

"_Kobo rete yuku namida no wake mo shira nai de  
Koko de tomo ni naku koto shika dekizu ni_

_Kono mama zutto ae nai nara  
Omoi wa kieru darou ka  
Sono hoho ni fureru ame mo  
Ura yande shimau noni_

_Tato eba souda yume no naka de  
Yakusoku wo kawasou ka  
Itsuno hi ka aeta toki wa  
Boku to wakaru youni_

_Kimi ga odoreru no naraba  
Boku mo odoreru kara  
Sono te wo totte ageyou  
Mou tsuma zuka nai youni to"_

Sadar atau tidak, kedua mata _ruby_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya pun sedikit pecah di akhir. Tokiya menutup mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Ia sadar sekarang, sosoknya ini... terlihat mudah rapuh.

Semua senyum yang ia lihat hanya senyum palsu.

Tawanya sekedar akting.

Dan Tokiya sadar itu... sejak awal.

_Perasaan ini... Otoya, apa selama ini kau kesepian? _Pertanyaan itu tak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati. "Hentikan, Otoya," perintahnya. Namun laki-laki itu terus memetik gitarnya.

"_Kodou wa zutto  
Yama nai  
Kimi ga tada ...  
itoshii"_

Kepala Otoya terus menunduk karena tak mau melihat Tokiya yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tidak. Ia tak boleh berhenti sampai lagu ini selesai dinyanyikan. Itu prinsipnya.

"_Sekai ga chigau da nante ii kikase tatte  
Zutto tada kimi wo omoi tsuzuke teru_

_Itsuka kitto de aeru youna  
Sou shinjite shimaun da  
Kimi no koe kaze ni notte  
Kiko eta ki ga shita yoru_

_Tato eba konna yume no naka ni  
Mirai ga nai toshi tara  
Boku wa tada yami no naka de  
Kimi no shiawase nega ou_

_Kimi ga dare ka ni waratta  
Boku wa wara eta kana  
Kanashii unmei demo  
Tada hitotsu no ai ni uta ou"_

Petikan itu pun berhenti diiringi tawa pelan dari Otoya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus beberapa titik air mata yang hampir mengalir ke pipinya. "P-payah ya, laguku? Liriknya terlalu suram lagi, kalau begini mana bisa lagu yang kumainkan tadi bisa masuk dapur rekaman. _Ne_, Tokiya?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab dan malah berdiri dari sofa.

"Tokiya, kau benar-benar mau pergi?"

_Tap, tap, tap._

Hanya tiga langkah, Tokiya sampai di depan Otoya yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. _Pluk._ Tangan besarnya mendarat di atas rambut merah Otoya yang membuatnya sedikit menunduk. _Set, set, set._ Kedua mata itu membesar karena ia tak menyangka Tokiya akan mengusap kepalanya selembut ini. Perlahan ia menutup mata. "_Atatakai_...," lirih Otoya bersamaan dengan menurunnya air mata dari sudut mata kirinya.

Tangan itu kemudian merambat turun dan berakhir di pipinya yang basah karena aliran air mata. "_Samishii desu ka_?" tanya Tokiya seraya berjongkok di depan Otoya.

Keras kepala, Otoya tak mau jujur dan memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala.

"_Iya_—"

"—jangan bohongi dirimu lagi."

"A-aku tidak berbohong kok, sungguh." Otoya tersenyum.

Kilatan penuh emosi nampak di mata Tokiya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu di depanku, Otoya. Aku tahu, senyumanmu itu hanya sebuah topeng." Perkataannya sukses membuat Otoya terdiam dan termenung. Atmosfer mulai berubah menjadi sedikit tegang saat tubuh itu berdiri dari posisinya semula. Ia berniat untuk benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Otoya. Sungguh, ia muak melihat orang sepertinya.

_Tap_—

—_grep_!

Tangan kecil itu menahan pergelangan tangan Tokiya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku muak melihatmu, Oto—"

"—tidak. Jangan pergi."

Tokiya berbalik sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Otoya pada pergelangan tangannya. "Kubilang lepas—!" Ucapannya terputus saat kedua tangan milik laki-laki itu melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Suara barang terjatuh yang ternyata adalah gitar terdengar bersamaan dengan isakan tangis dari Otoya. Ya, ia menangis. Sekarang, bolehkah Tokiya mulai bersimpati padanya?

"Lembut, hangat. A-aku suka. _Hiks_, aku suka. Makanya, jangan pergi."

Walau suara itu terdengar seperti suara bisikan, tapi Tokiya bisa mendengarnya.

Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar mengusap kepala Otoya lagi.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Kalau tak mau tersenyum, _tolong _jangan dipaksakan. Kalau tak mau tertawa, _tolong _jangan tertawa dibuat-buat. Ya, Otoya?" Mengangguk, laki-laki itu mengangguk dan membuat Tokiya tersenyum.

Tunggu.

Tersenyum?

Ia tertegun. Benarkah dirinya tersenyum? Tersenyum sungguhan dan tidak dibuat-buat? Dan itu karena sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini?

"_N-ne_, Tokiya. K-kau takkan pergi 'kan malam ini?"

Lagi, Tokiya tersenyum dengan mudahnya.

"Dasar manja. Iya, aku tidak akan pergi."

"_Sankyu_, Tokiya," kata Otoya dan terdengar tulus. Laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum kecil. Senyum kecil namun membuat perasaan Tokiya tak karuan ketika melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman lainnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan itu meraih leher Tokiya dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Tokiya tak bereaksi atau sekedar melawan walau hanya memundurkan kepala seperti tadi.

"Otoya..." Ia memanggil nama itu dengan nada berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Tokiya. Laki-laki yang kini menjadi kliennya dan tak seharusnya ia perlakukan seintim ini. Apalagi mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Banyak pertanyaan yang berisyaratkan permintaan darinya di dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. _Tapi... bolehkah... aku melanggar peraturan? Hanya hari ini... bolehkah? Bolehkah... aku meminta lebih? _Ia menutup kedua matanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya lagi di sekitar leher Tokiya.

Tokiya sendiri tidak berkutik sama sekali. Laki-laki itu ikut memejamkan mata dan dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Otoya. Lembut. Ciuman yang diberikannya sangat lembut, namun ada perasaan ragu yang terselip di dalam sana. Ya, Otoya merasa ragu. Bukan hanya dirinya, laki-laki itu juga ragu-ragu.

"Mmh..." Otoya mendesah saat Tokiya membalas ciumannya.

_Lebih, lebih, lebih. _Kata itu terus ada di benak keduanya.

Lagi, perasaan ragu menyelubungi hati Otoya saat Tokiya meminta mulutnya untuk memberikan akses masuk pada lidahnya. Tokiya memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat, seolah tak ingin Otoya menjauh atau melepas ciuman ini yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi panas dan dipenuhi rasa nafsu dari kedua belah pihak. Sesaat Tokiya memilih untuk melepas ciuman itu untuk menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak makin tak karuan. "Aku... serius denganmu, Otoya. Jadi jangan ragu-ragu," bisiknya sebelum mencium laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ehmm." Otoya hanya mengangguk.

Tak ada yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka termasuk Ichi.

Begitu lama ciuman itu bertahan sampai Otoya memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia masih mempertahankan pelukan di leher Tokiya dan malah mengeratkannya lagi. "Boleh... kuminta _lebih_, Tokiya?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada berani. Tatapannya menyiratkan keseriusan atas pertanyaannya.

Tokiya tak menjawab, ia hanya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Otoya. "_Iya_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa kalau kau disewa hanya untuk menjadi _teman_ku?"

Dengan polosnya Otoya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu itu, tapi... aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya pada klien-klienku. Aku... belum pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti yang kau berikan padaku. Aku... belum pernah—_hiks_—menceritakan atau berkata jujur tentang apa yang kurasakan pada orang lain, kecuali kau, Tokiya." Ia mulai terisak lagi. "K-kau yang pertama m-membuatku seperti ini, _hiks_."

_Cup._

Sekali lagi, entah setan apa yang memasuki tubuh Tokiya. Ia mulai berani mencuri ciuman dari Otoya, walau hanya sebentar. "_Boku mo, Otoya. Boku mo._" Sebuah rasa yang memabukkan dan penuh kehangatan kembali mengisi relung hatinya yang sempat kosong, dan itu semua karena seorang Otoya Ittoki. Seseorang yang tak pernah Tokiya pikirkan sebelum hari ini tiba.

_Secepat inikah perasaan itu datang?_

Otoya kembali memeluk Tokiya sambil berbisik.

"Aku... sepertinya... mulai menyukaimu, Tokiya-_kun_."

**To Be Continued**

**Ahahaha, nggak nyangka bisa update sekilat ini! :D Yeah karena ini pairing kesukaan saya jadi update bisa lebih cepat dan karena waktu luang juga sih. Ehehe, sepertinya rating mesti dinaikkan, ya? Atau mau cari aman aja dengan semi M? Mungkinkah para readers kecewa dengan adegan di atas yang hanya sekedar kissing saja? Mau tambah lagi adegan berbahayanya? :D Jujur lho, saya sendiri deg-degan waktu ngetiknya. , OH MY! Mulai bisa ngebayangin apa yang terjadi jika mengarah ke sana. :DDD #DiGeplakReadersPakeKamus**

**Kira-kira, ada yang tau gak lagu yang dinyanyikan Otoya itu lagunya siapa? :D**

**Oh iya, denger-denger nih, hari ini (tanggal 25 Desember, bertepatan dengan Natal) UtaPri! Bakal release OVA nya, lho! , HAYAAAAAH! Gak sabar menanti OVA nya! Bagaimana dengan readers? Gak sabar juga kan? :D**

**Special Thanks for reviewer : Gekkouchou [**wah, sepertinya jarang fanfic baru ya di fandom UtaPri? ._. kalo naik rating kayaknya bermasalah, tapi kalo chap ini gimana? terlalu berbahayakah? ehehe, soal Maji Love STARISH-nya harus bersabar karena feel MasaRen susah buat saya dapetin u.u apa Gekkoichou mau membantu saya? :D terima kasih buat fave-nya ya :)**], 12Hellgril [**wah, doumo, sudah suka dengan fanfic saya. :) yap! ini BL dan hampir semua pairing di fandom UtaPri! adalah BL #NengokFandom ehehe, soal si Masa Lalunya Tokiya, saya simpen dulu ya di chap depan. :D yang sabar aja nunggunya, ne? sekali lagi terima kasih :)**], hiroshiyamada132 [**ehe, baru dapat review dari hiroshi-san, saya sudah update fanfic nya :) makasih ya buat review-nya :D silahkan dibaca lagi chap 2-nya! :DDD**], and of course special thanks for silent readers! :D :*  
**

**Yeah terakhir, saya akan pertimbangkan permintaan, saran dan kritikan dari para readers lewat review. :) **

**See You Next Order(again?)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat ketika Tokiya menghentikan permainan monopoli yang mereka mainkan. Tunggu. Monopoli? Laki-laki itu menghela napas seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "_Mou_, aku lelah bermain monopoli. Apa tak ada permainan lainnya, Otoya?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. Kalau boleh jujur, sejak awal Otoya mengajaknya bermain monopoli—setelah aksi drama romantis yang mereka lakukan tadi—rasa bosan itu kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak makan malam?" tawar Otoya.

"Kita? Kau tak bisa masak?"

Bibir itu mengerucut yang justru membuat Tokiya gemas seketika. "Tentu saja bisa!"

"Lalu kenapa kau juga mengajakku? _Ne_, bukannya memasakkan makanan untuk klien itu adalah pekerjaanmu? Setidaknya masuk ke dalam servis, kan?" Tokiya membantu laki-laki berambut merah itu membereskan mainan monopolinya. Sejenak ia memandangi Otoya yang tengah fokus dengan uang-uangannya dan teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. _Aku... Apa benar perasaan itu muncul lagi? _pikir Tokiya tidak percaya.

"_Aku... sepertinya... mulai menyukaimu, Tokiya-_kun_."_

"Otoya."

Yang dipanggil menengok lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. "Apa?"

"_Iya, nandemonai_." Sosoknya berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Otoya yang kembali sibuk dengan monopolinya. "Aku mau pinjam kamar mandi. Di mana letaknya?" tanya Tokiya seraya melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"Di dapur juga ada kamar mandi, pakai saja!" seru Otoya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Suara langkah kakinya menggema dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di kamar mandi yang dimaksud sang pemilik apartemen bernomor 515 itu. _Cklek_. Ia berbalik membelakangi pintu namun kaki kanannya yang beralaskan sandal khusus kamar mandi yang ia pakai menginjak sesuatu. Saat ingin menengok ke bawah, tiba-tiba saja beberapa benda tajam—atau lebih tepatnya taring hewan—menancap di kaki kanannya.

"_MEOOONG_!"

"_ITTAI_!"

Kedua suara itu terdengar bersamaan. Ah, tak lupa sebuah cakaran ikut menyapa kaki kanan Tokiya yang masih tertutupi kaos kaki berwarna putihnya.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Laki-Laki Sewaan **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : R**omance**, D**rama**, H**umor** (G**aring**)**

**Pairing : (J**ust**) O**toya**xT**okiya

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

Tawa kecil menyelimuti ruang makan sekaligus dapur milik Otoya Ittoki. Sesekali suara mengaduh kesakitan ikut mengisi ruangan tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Otoya mengobati luka yang didapat Tokiya saat berada di kamar mandi. "Ahaha, aku terkejut begitu tahu Cecil bisa membuat kejutan tak terduga untukmu, Tokiya-_kun_," ungkapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Cecil?" Sontak ia menengok pada seekor kucing hitam yang entah kenapa bisa akur dengan Ichi yang notabene-nya adalah anjing.

Otoya mengikuti arah pandang Tokiya lalu tersenyum. "Mereka cepat akur, ya?"

"Tidak merasa aneh?"

Pertanyaan Tokiya dijawab oleh gelengan. "Cecil memang gampang akur."

Mendengar penuturan yang menurutnya kurang logis, ia kembali menengok kedua hewan tersebut. Sang kucing hitam itu berhenti memainkan bola dan menengok pada Tokiya. Mungkin merasa risih terus diperhatikan oleh orang asing sepertinya. Namun dari kedua mata berwarna _emerald_ itu, tersirat dengan jelas kalau ia tak menyukai kehadiran Tokiya. "Jangan bilang, kucing itu membenciku karena sudah menginjak buntutnya," gumam Tokiya yang entah kenapa ngeri sendiri melihat suasana _background_-nya yang menghitam.

"Mungkin." Otoya tersenyum melihat perban di kaki Tokiya yang ia buat. "Luka dari Cecil lumayan parah, maaf ya," katanya sambil mendongak.

"Kenapa kau yang harus minta maaf?" heran Tokiya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini majikannya. Mana mungkin Cecil bisa bicara?"

"Benar juga."

Otoya _sweat drop_ melihat kepolosan Tokiya. Tapi senyum manis mengembang lagi di wajahnya seraya berdiri dari posisinya semula. "Tokiya-_kun_ sudah lapar?" Ia menengok pada laki-laki tersebut dan dijawab anggukan kecil. "_Ja_! Waktunya masaaak!" Otoya mulai menggulung kaos polos berlengan panjang warna putih yang dipakainya setelah menaruh kotak P3K di lemari. Tak lupa sebuah apron merah ia kenakan.

Sepasang mata lainnya terus memperhatikan Otoya dari belakang. Lama ia menatap laki-laki itu sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya juga tengah diperhatikan seekor kucing dari bawah kakinya.

"_Meooong_."

Pandangan itu berpindah ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tokiya sambil mengangkat Cecil dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Sekilas sang kucing menatapnya kemudian melompat ke atas meja makan. "Hei! Tidak sopan seekor kucing berkeliaran di atas meja makan, tahu!" Kedua tangannya berusaha menangkap Cecil tapi kucing itu langsung kabur. Kening Tokiya nampak berkedut begitu mendapat juluran lidah dari Cecil. _Kucing itu menjulurkan lidah padaku!? Yang benar saja!_

"Ahaha, _mou yamete kudasai_, Cecil," perintah Otoya dengan nada lembut.

Tokiya men-_death glare_ Cecil yang sudah berada di bawah kaki sang majikan.

"Tokiya-_kun_ suka sup _tofu_ tidak?" tanya Otoya sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Lumayan suka, asal kau tak memasak makanan laut—minus ikan dan gurita—aku akan memakannya," sahut Tokiya seraya menengok ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ichi yang tengah menjulurkan lidah dan mengibas-ibaskan ekornya. Ia angkat tubuh itu lalu menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Anak anjing itu sepertinya kelelahan dan mulai menutup matanya setelah menguap.

"Otoya, kau tadi tidak membelikan tempat tidur untuk Ichi?"

"Taruh saja di sofa ruang tamu, Cecil biasanya tidur di sana."

"Oh."

Otoya mulai memasukkan tahu serta bahan lainnya ke dalam panci berisi air yang mendidih dan sudah dibumbui. Sambil menunggu supnya matang, ia ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Tokiya yang tengah sibuk mengelus bulu Ichi. Cecil mengikutinya dari belakang dan terduduk tepat di dekat kakinya. Namun Otoya hanya bisa meringis ketika memperhatikan wajah datar Tokiya. "Masih belum bisa tersenyum bebas, ya?" tanya retoris Otoya seraya menyangga dagu.

"Maaf saja, memang beginilah aku," ketus Tokiya.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan ini terlalu sulit dari yang kubayangkan."

"Hmm." Tangan itu berhenti mengelus bulu si anjing jenis _Siberia Husky_ lalu menatap lurus pada laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. "Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Melihat ia mengangguk, Tokiya melanjutkan. "Kau pernah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai?"

Rasa ragu terbesit di hatinya sebelum menjawab. "Mm, sejak lahir aku ditinggalkan."

"Sejak... lahir? Maksudmu, oleh orang tuamu?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Entah apa yang membuatnya canggung tapi Otoya tak pernah membicarakan soal ini kepada kliennya. Kedua mata _ruby_-nya menatap nanar beberapa buah apel yang berada di tengah-tengah meja. Hening melanda keduanya sampai Otoya mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Kau tahu, Tokiya-_kun_? Aku sempat frustasi karena hal itu, tapi... untungnya aku bertemu mereka." Senyum yang—lagi-lagi—membuat Tokiya terpaku kembali mencuat di wajah manisnya. "Maksudku, mereka... teman-temanku di panti. Mereka baik sekali padaku, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Masih sering menemui mereka?"

"Ya, tiap bulan lebih tepatnya di panti asuhan."

Tokiya terdiam karena tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa.

Rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah Otoya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian—ehem—romantis mereka. Rasa gelisah plus canggung tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Bahkan bernapas saja sulit ketika kedua mata itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Otoya?" tanya Tokiya, khawatir.

Laki-laki itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk.

Kalau boleh jujur, sosok Otoya saat ini makin terlihat manis di mata Tokiya. Mau tak mau membuatnya ikut menunduk dan memilih menatap Ichi yang terlelap dengan pulas di pangkuannya. _"Aku... sepertinya... mulai menyukaimu, Tokiya-_kun_." _Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya kalimat yang dikeluarkan Otoya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Keadaan hening ini membuat Tokiya tak bisa bernapas lega seperti biasa. Canggung. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"_Ne_, Tokiya-_kun_."

Setelah beberapa detik, ia menjawab tanpa menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kau... trauma dengan perempuan, ya?"

"...kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Gerakan Otoya mulai terlihat santai. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantal. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengalaminya. Rata-rata... klienku yang lain juga trauma dengan lawan jenis. Mereka bilang jika denganku tidak apa-apa, karena ini hanya sementara." Laki-laki itu merapikan sedikit poninya yang menutupi mata kirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi... banyak dari mereka yang justru terobati karenaku. Mereka jadi tak takut lagi untuk memulai hubungan."

Tokiya menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Heeeh? Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik? Padahal aku berniat untuk membuatmu menceritakan ten—mmph!" Reflek, Otoya menutup mulut karena kelepasan.

"_Sou... ka_."

_Glek._ Otoya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Tatapan Tokiya berubah tajam secara perlahan lalu tersenyum tipis.

_Senyumnya... entah kenapa malah membuatku merinding, _pikir Otoya dalam hati dan tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya mengenai sandaran kursi dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Hmp!" Terdengar tawa tertahan dari lawan bicaranya, sontak Otoya mengedipkan beberapa kali kedua matanya. Tawa kecil pun keluar dari Tokiya, tawa lepas lebih tepatnya. "_M-mou_, Tokiya-_kun_! _You're so mean_!"

"Ahaha, e-ekspresimu—hahaha—seharusnya kau lihat perubahan ekspresimu tadi, haha." Tokiya tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Tokiya menyebalkan."

Tawanya langsung terhenti. "_Gomen, gomen._ Sepertinya tawaku berlebihan."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Otoya saat memperhatikan wajah Tokiya yang masih menahan tawa. "_Demo maa ii ka_. Aku bisa apa kalau melihat wajah klienku sebahagia ini?" Kini Otoya yang menyangga dagunya. Sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan, Tokiya benar-benar berhenti tertawa setelah berdeham sebentar. "_Haya_—," gumam Otoya _sweat drop_.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai makan malamnya?"

Alis Tokiya terangkat sedikit karena Otoya tak merespon.

"Ceritakan dulu masa lalumu, Tokiya. _Onegai_!" pintanya tiba-tiba.

Terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya. "Kalau aku ceritakan, memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Oh ayolah, Tokiya~. Sedikiiit saja," pinta Otoya lagi dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas setelah berpikir. "Baiklah."

Mendengar balasan Tokiya, sontak Otoya berdiri dari kursi layaknya anak kecil yang ingin mendengar sebuah dongeng. "YEAY! Ehe, jadi, jadi?" Ia kembali duduk dengan manis dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di atas meja. "Tapi... tak apa, kan? Etoo, maksudku, kau takkan menangis 'kan kalau bercerita padaku?" Rasa ragu mulai menyelinapi hatinya. Terpancar jelas dari kedua mata _ruby_-nya kalau ia juga merasa khawatir pada Tokiya.

"Setelah kau paksa aku, sekarang kau malah ragu? Dasar aneh," ejek Tokiya.

"Aku 'kan hanya khawatir padamu," akunya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, tapi kau tidak akan bercerita ke orang lain seperti Ren, kan?"

Tawa kecil terdengar. "Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku!"

"Sebelumnya, apa kau pernah pacaran, Otoya?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Tokiya membuat Otoya berkedip beberapa kali. Kedua alisnya bertautan, pertanda ia sedang berpikir. _Sedang menghitung berapa mantan, kah? _tebak Tokiya dalam hati.

"Kalau pacaran sih, belum."

"Hah?"

Tangan kanan Otoya membentuk gaya '_peace_'. "Duarius deh, belum pernah."

"Lalu apa kau pernah jatuh cinta atau semacamnya?"

Senyum Otoya yang nampak berbeda bagi Tokiya cukup membuat alisnya berkerut sedikit. "Pernah, dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang."

_Anak ini... sampai kapan mau menggodaku?_

"Kalau dikhianati?" Tokiya kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"A-a, kalau itu... pernah. Lalu? Apa kau trauma dengan perempuan karena orang yang ada di masa lalumu sudah mengkhianatimu?" tebak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Beberapa detik berlalu, Tokiya sama sekali tak menjawab atau berucap lagi. Itu berarti tebakannya benar, kan?

_Srak._ Otoya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Dalam diam, Tokiya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang tuan rumah.

_Sruk, sruk. _

Kedua mata biru kehijauannya turun ke bawah, tepat ke kaki kanannya diperban oleh Otoya. Cecil menatapnya yang justru membuat Tokiya bingung. Ia menggendong Ichi di depan dada kemudian berjongkok. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Cecil. "Kau menatapku seperti itu, aku merasa aneh sendiri," gumamnya.

"Masakan sudah siaaap! Ayo kita makan malam!"

"Hm," sahut Tokiya singkat seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ah, tapi sayang, aku tak punya lilin."

"Untuk apa? 'Kan nggak mati lampu."

"Yang membuat suasana jadi romantis 'kan lilin, Tokiya-_kun_."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan romantis atau semacamnya, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"O-oke, oke. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Tokiya-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejenak Otoya termangu dengan pandangan terarah pada pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. Di dalam sana ada seseorang yang sejak tadi siang terus bersamanya tengah mandi. Ia meringis dan bergumam, "Entah kenapa rasanya seperti pengantin baru." Mata _ruby_-nya bergulir ke sebelah kiri di mana Tokiya akan tidur malam ini.

"_Kalau kau paksa aku untuk menginap, aku akan tidur di sofa."_

"_Eeeh!? Iya! Kau harus tidur denganku, Tokiya~!"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku tidur dengan Ichi, ketimbang denganmu."_

"_Tsk, itu aturan mainnya, Tokiyaaa. Kita. Harus. Tidur. Bersama."_

"_Che? Walaupun dengan sesama laki-laki?"_

"_Kan hanya tidur bersama, memang kau pikir kita mau berbuat apa?"_

"_..."_

"_Ehehe, ternyata otak Tokiya-_kun_ mesum juga. Hihihi."_

"_Berisik!"_

_Ckleeek._ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat sosok Tokiya sudah memakai kaos biru berlengan pendek miliknya dengan celana training hitam sebagai bawahannya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur _king size_ berwarna _soft_ merah sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Otoya tak tinggal diam.

"Sini, biar aku yang keringkan." Tangannya ingin mengambil alih handuk tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, Otoya," tolak Tokiya dengan nada datar.

"Ini salah satu servis yang kuberikan padamu," sahut Otoya, keras kepala.

Mau tak mau Tokiya membiarkan Otoya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Di saat itu, tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Sesekali alunan nada lagu keluar dari mulut Otoya dan sempat membuat Tokiya mengantuk. Baginya, alunan tersebut seperti lagu penghantar tidur, dan—jujur—ia suka dengan suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar lembut di telinga.

"Rambutmu sepertinya sudah lumayan kering," kata Otoya seraya berhenti mengeringkan rambut Tokiya.

"Terima kasih."

Senyum simpul menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya.

Rasa penasaran menghantui pikiran Tokiya. Sesaat ia menatap Otoya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutupi tirai. Nampak hujan masih betah mengguyur daratan. Langit pun terlihat enggan membuka tempat untuk bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya. "Otoya, tadi kau bilang, kau belum pernah pacaran," kata Tokiya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm—hm? Lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak percaya."

_Grep!_ Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Otoya melingkar di lehernya. Ia memeluk Tokiya dari belakang. "Kalau Tokiya mau jadi pacarku, berarti Tokiya adalah pacar pertamaku, ehe," ucapnya diiringi nada canda.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bercanda denganku, Otoya?" jengah Tokiya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Bukannya kau juga serius denganku?"

"Kapan aku serius denganmu?"

Pelukan itu mengendur dan tubuh Otoya menjauh. "Kau mengatakannya saat kita berciuman tadi sore. Semudah itu kau melupakannya? Jahat," lirihnya seraya duduk bersimpuh membelakangi sang klien. Tokiya sendiri hanya diam lalu melirik ke belakang. Senyum. Ia tersenyum lagi dengan mudahnya melihat ke-_childish_-an Otoya. Perlahan punggung Tokiya bersandar pada punggung Otoya dan membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit terdorong ke depan karena kaget.

"Kau menganggap itu serius?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil Otoya menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tokiya menutup kedua matanya. "Kalau kubilang karena terbawa suasana, apa kau akan marah?" Otoya menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" Mendadak sandaran punggungnya menghilang sehingga membuat punggung Tokiya mendarat di atas kasur. Masih dengan wajah datar, ia menatap Otoya yang tersenyum manis sambil menatapnya balik. Rasa tak nyaman menguasai hati Tokiya saat wajah itu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Oto—"

"—ternyata wajah Tokiya lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini."

"—ya..." Perasaan lega muncul di hati Tokiya karena ia sempat mengira Otoya akan menciumnya lagi.

"_Ne_, Tokiya-_kun_." Senyum manis masih tersemat di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku memangku kepalamu? Anggap saja in—"

"—servis. Terserah kau saja." Walau Tokiya memotong ucapan Otoya dengan nada ketus dan wajah datar, tapi tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Otoya dan meringkuk membelakanginya dengan kepala ia biarkan berada di atas pangkuan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Rasa nostalgia bercampur déjà vu memenuhi benak Tokiya. Beberapa ingatannya bersama sang ibu sewaktu ia masih kecil kembali teringat. Ia sering meminta untuk tidur di pangkuan sang ibu, sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Otoya. Walau sekarang bukan ia yang meminta.

"_Dou_?" tanya Otoya, meminta pendapat sang klien.

"Mengingatkanku pada _Kaa-san_," aku Tokiya sambil menutup mata.

Pandangan Otoya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku senang karena bisa berbagi kehangatan denganmu di saat hujan turun seperti sekarang ini. Dan aku juga senang, kalau yang kau ingat adalah ibumu, bukan orang lain," katanya dengan nada berbisik.

"Kau berbeda, Otoya."

Ia tahu, Tokiya sedang membandingkan dirinya dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang—sebenarnya—tak ingin diingat lagi oleh laki-laki itu.

Otoya sadar, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan kliennya tersebut. _Bolehkah... jika aku berharap agar orang itu tak ada di kehidupannya lagi? Bukan berarti aku berharap ia mati atau semacamnya... sebenarnya yang kuinginkan sekarang yaitu... perasaan Tokiya untuk orang itu yang dihilangkan_.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Lamunan Otoya buyar saat Tokiya bertanya sambil menengok padanya.

"_Iya, nandemonai~ yo_!" sahut Otoya seraya tersenyum. Tangan kanannya bergerak mendekati rambut Tokiya yang terlihat kusut. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Rambutmu lebih halus, ya? Seperti klienku yang lain," katanya sambil memainkan rambut Tokiya. Namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh tangan yang warnanya lebih pucat darinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan milik Tokiya. "Ada apa?"

Kini Tokiya menatap wajah Otoya dengan mendongak ke atas sedikit.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu Otoya berpaling ke samping.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah aneh seperti itu, Tokiya," keluhnya.

Samar-samar laki-laki yang tengah terbaring di pangkuan Otoya itu bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia memilih untuk merubah posisi dan duduk di samping Otoya yang menatapnya bingung. "Entah kenapa rasanya kurang nyaman kalau tidur di pangkuan _laki-laki,_" gumamnya menjawab pertanyaan yang tercetak jelas dari wajah Otoya. Gumamannya itu membuat Otoya cemberut.

"Segitu anehnya?"

Ia mengangguk seraya menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu sebentar.

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Otoya gugup.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu, kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu dan di kasur yang sama pula. Dan lagi, kalau kita tidak melakukannya pun takkan ada yang melihat," kata Tokiya, mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang sedari tadi terus tersangkut di benaknya.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup karena tak bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Segitu bermasalahnya?"

Otoya menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena Tokiya mengikuti gaya bicaranya tadi.

"Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur di sini, kan?" Laki-laki itu mulai bersiap untuk tidur dengan badan membelakangi Otoya. Ia menarik selimut dan hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Otoya cemberut untuk ke sekian kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Ya sudah, terserah saja!" serunya kesal seraya meringkuk membelakangi Tokiya.

Hampir saja kedua mata Tokiya tertutup kalau saja punggungnya tidak didorong-dorong oleh orang yang ada di belakangnya. "Otoya..."

"Apa!?" sahut laki-laki itu galak.

"Nggak jadi."

"..."

"..."

_Set, set._ Kaos yang dipakai Tokiya ditarik pelan sebanyak dua kali oleh si pemilik kaos tersebut. Ia tahu, tarikannya itu bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya berbalik. "Baik, baik." Tokiya pun berbalik saat kaosnya ditarik lagi. Laki-laki itu sempat memundurkan kepalanya secara reflek karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. "Tak bisakah kau mundur sedikit?"

Dengan polosnya Otoya menggelengkan kepala. "_Gomen._"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk memaksamu tidur denganku."

"...sebenarnya tidak masalah untukku," sahut Tokiya cepat sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Namun belum sempat ia menengok, tangan kanan Otoya menyentuh pipinya untuk tidak berpaling darinya. Tubuh Tokiya tak bergerak saat wajah Otoya mendekat.

_Cup._

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di kening Tokiya.

"_Oyasumi_, Tokiya-_kun_," ucap Otoya dan tersenyum manis.

Awalnya Tokiya tak bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu kaget, tapi perlahan tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh pipi laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menarik wajah itu untuk mendekat dan menempelkan kening mereka seraya menutup mata. Rasanya Tokiya tak sanggup membuka matanya lagi. Ia terlalu lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke alam mimpi diiringi kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Otoya padanya.

"_Oyasumi_... Otoya."

Sekali lagi, Otoya tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku... sepertinya semakin menyukaimu, Tokiya..."

Keduanya mulai terlelap dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari balik pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum seraya membuka pintu. Perlahan dan tanpa suara, ia berjalan mendekati kedua laki-laki itu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di belakang Otoya yang tertidur berhadapan dengan Tokiya. Tangannya mendekati wajah Otoya yang tertidur pulas bagaikan bayi lalu tersenyum.

"Aku senang melihat wajahmu sekarang, Otoya."

Mata _emerald_-nya bergulir ke arah Tokiya.

"Terima kasih, Tokiya Ichinose."

Ia sedikit membungkukkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum pada Otoya.

"Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Semoga mimpi indah," bisiknya.

**To Be Continued**

**Yo! :3 Ah, akhirnya saya bisa update chapter terakhir fanfic ini! #Geplaked Ahaha, ternyata di luar harapan saya, fanfic ini bukan Three-Shoot karena dari chap 1-3 malah saya buat full OtoToki tanpa konflik.**

**Untuk konflik dan si Masa Lalu Tokiya, saya nggak bisa tepatin janji untuk mengungkapkannya di chap 3 ini. Habis, pas saya cek lagi setelah merasa sudah lewat batas, ternyata saya buat kebanyakan OtoToki. Padahal rencana awal mau kasih clue dengan memperlihatkan sosok itu. Tapi yaaa gitu deh, jadi ditunggu chap depan aja ya, minna?**

**Pengumuman juga, untuk fic ini saya mau membuat complete dengan sampai chap 5 aja karena nggak mau bikin fic sepanjang Maji Love STARISH. ._.**

**Sankyuu minna yang sudah me-review dan mampir untuk baca fanfic saya. #Bow Thanks banget buat 12hellgril [**jujur, soal rating "M" memang saya kepikiran untuk dibuat di chap akhir. Ehe, itu pun kalau ending-nya happy ending :3**], asukakizuno.p4s [**bukan adanya lagi, tapi emang ada kok. Coba cari fanpage-nya di facebook :) saya jamin kok! Ahaha, syukur deh kalau fanfic saya buat kamu deg-degan plus buat bad mood-mu hilang :) sankyuu ne #Bow**], Gekkouchou [**Hohoho, oke, saya akan pikirkan pendapat Yuu :) *Entah kenapa manggil Yuu serasa manggil Yuu di anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi #Lol* Wah, makasih dibilang manis fanfic-nya #Bow Etoo, kira-kira hubungan MasaRen itu kok bisa jadi rival begitu ya sekarang? padahal dulu si Masa nganggep Ren seperti kakaknya sendiri ._. Onegaishimasu!**], thanks too for silent readers, ne! :D**

**Saya nggak bisa cuap-cuap lebih lama lagi karena mata sudah 5 watt, jadi...**

**See You Next Order(lagi?)!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Gelap. Di mana ini?_ Aku yakin, mataku sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kugerakkan kedua tanganku ke depan, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang di sekitarku. Tak ada barang apapun, lalu aku ada di mana sebenarnya?

"Jangan main dengannya, dia 'kan anak yatim piatu."

_Dare?_

"Ah, tapi yang kudengar, ia dibuang ibunya karena hubungan terlarang."

"Eeeh? _Hontou ni_?"

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut merah tengah tertunduk. Apa suara itu tengah membicarakannya? Samar-samar, terlihat tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Menangis. Tak salah lagi. Anak itu menangis.

"Hiks, j-jangan bicara seperti i-itu tentangku, _m-minna_."

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu, kan? Sekarang kau tak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"A-aku masih—hiks—punya kalian."

"He? Memang kau pikir, kami mau berteman denganmu? Jangan bercanda!"

Anak berambut merah itu terisak lagi dan lagi. Aku sepertinya mengenal suara isakannya. Tapi siapa? Dan lagi, kenapa suara-suara itu tak mau berteman dengannya hanya karena ia anak yatim piatu, begitu? Tidak adil. Ya, siapa pun tahu kalau hal itu tak adil. Terlebih untuk anak sepolos dirinya.

"K-kenapa? P-padahal... aku ingin—hiks—berteman dengan kalian."

"Cih! Sudah, sudah! Kita teruskan mainnya! Acuhkan saja dia!"

"Hiks, hiks, kalian j-jahat, hiks."

Tiba-tiba kucing hitam yang kuketahui bernama Cecil datang mendekati bocah tersebut. Walau si kucing terus menatapnya, tapi keberadaannya seperti tidak terlihat dan ia terus menangis sambil berjongkok. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap ke arahku. Lama aku berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi, sekarang aku mulai mengerti.

Bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah... Otoya Ittoki.

Benarkan, Cecil?

Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, Cecil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Aneh, tapi... terima kasih. Setidaknya aku mulai mengerti sedikit tentang Otoya yang _sebenarnya _tak ingin kuketahui apapun tentangnya. Toh, kontrak kami sudah selesai, kan? Tapi... kenapa kau perlihatkan ini padaku, Cecil? Sepertinya, aku mulai gila karena bertanya pada seekor kucing, terlebih di tempat gelap yang aku sendiri pun tak tahu di mana ini sebenarnya.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Laki-Laki Sewaan **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : R**omance**, D**rama**, H**umor** (G**aring**)**

**Pairing : (J**ust**) O**toya**xT**okiya

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah tiga minggu lebih sejak seorang Tokiya Ichinose bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut merah bernama Otoya Ittoki yang mengaku sudah disewa oleh Ren Jinguji—sang sahabat tercinta—untuk menjadi temannya. Memang, masa sewanya hanya sampai dua belas jam, terhitung sejak mereka bertemu di _café_. Tapi siapa sangka kalau si laki-laki sewaan itu terus menghantui hari-hari Tokiya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdencih melihat sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'_Tokiya-_kun_, hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu sore ini di _café_ biasa. Bisa, kan?'_

Tangannya meremas rambut karena frustasi. "Semua ini salahmu, Ren."

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku yang dibawa-bawa ke dalam masalahmu, Ichii?"

Kedua mata Tokiya berputar, pertanda jengah dengan sikap laki-laki yang dipanggil Ren tadi. Ia menghela napas seraya membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. "Bisakah bermesra-mesraannya nanti saja saat kalian pulang ke rumah kalian?" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya sindir—Tokiya sambil menutup mata karena tak mau melihat adegan yang—cukup—membuat nafsu makannya dan—mungkin—beberapa mahasiswa lainnya berkurang.

Bayangkan saja, Ren secara terang-terangan mencium sang tunangan yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Memang tidak masalah jika mencium tunangan sendiri, tapi yang jadi masalahnya itu sang tunangan memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Oh, dan jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa mendapat persetujuan dari orang tua mereka untuk bertunangan.

"Jinguji, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak menciumku di depan umum."

Tuh kan, tunangannya saja tidak terima dengan perbuatan Ren.

"Ahaha, oke, oke." Kedua bola mata _sapphire_-nya bergulir ke depan. "Jadi?"

"'Jadi' apa?" kesal Tokiya.

"Sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian?"

Kali ini bukan Ren yang bertanya, tapi sang tunangan yang sering dipanggil Ren dengan sebutan 'Masa' tersebut. "Tidak Ren, tidak tunangannya, semua sama saja. Membuatku kesal," gumam Tokiya dengan nada lumayan keras sehingga bisa didengar oleh keduanya.

Ren tersenyum dan menyangga dagu. "Sudah, jawab saja, Ichii."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hubungan kami biasa-biasa saja."

"Lalu kenapa Ittoki-_san_ mau menjemputmu _hampir _tiap hari di depan gerbang?"

"Mana kutahu. Tanya saja pada orangnya," sahut Tokiya asal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Masato, si _Heir_ keluarga Hijirikawa sekaligus tunangan Ren.

"Oh iya, aku juga sering melihat kalian makan malam di _café_ itu," celetuk Ren.

"Padahal sudah sedekat itu, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan, ya?" tambah Masato lagi.

"Kalian berdua... sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan, hah? Mau menjodohkanku dengan Otoya?" geram Tokiya untuk kesekian kalinya. Melihat keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan, tentu saja membuat ia semakin kesal. "_Mattaku_...," gumamnya sambil menepuk kening. "Kalian tahu? Hidupku jadi semakin tidak tenang setelah kau memberikan nomor ponselku padanya, Ren," curhat Tokiya pada akhirnya.

"Ahaha, ternyata Ikki lumayan agresif, ya?" canda Ren.

"Bukan _lumayan _ lagi," sahut Tokiya tanpa sadar.

Baik Ren dan Masato saling menengok satu sama lain lalu menatap sosok laki-laki lain di depan mereka yang tengah menyeruput segelas jus alpukat yang katanya bagus untuk kesehatan tubuh, terutama kulit. "Kau ini sama anehnya dengan Masa, di luar bilang benci atau apalah, tapi akhir-akhirnya kalian melakukannya juga. Maksudku seperti kemarin, berulang kali kau mengeluh, tapi tetap saja kau datang menemuinya," kata Ren seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Masato berdeham sebentar. "Jangan samakan aku dengannya, Jinguji."

"Memangnya kau pikir, aku mau disamakan denganmu?" sahut Tokiya.

Sepertinya Ren salah berucap. "Oke, oke. Kita kembali ke topik."

"Topik apa maksudmu?" tanya Tokiya dengan nada tidak suka karena dirinya dijadikan topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau mau menemuinya lagi, kan?" tanya balik Ren dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Tokiya. Jujur, ia suka—sangat suka—melihat sosok sahabatnya ini yang sekarang. Perlahan tanpa Tokiya sadari, ia mulai berubah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Wajahnya pun bisa berubah-ubah jika membicarakan tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Otoya. Tentu saja Ren sadar, Tokiya sedikit-sedikit mulai terbuka lagi pada orang lain, termasuk dirinya dan itu semua berkat Otoya.

Nampak yang ditanya tak mau menjawab.

"_Tsundere_-mu keluar lagi," gumam Ren.

Tentu saja Tokiya tak terima. "_Tsundere janai_," desisnya.

Kedua mata Masato menangkap sepasang manusia yang sangat tak asing baginya tengah berjalan melewati cafeteria. Mereka tertawa riang dan—jujur—ia tak suka melihat keduanya terlihat bahagia. Tapi bukan berarti ia iri, Masato juga bisa seperti itu dengan Ren. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berukuran lebih besar darinya menggenggam tangan kirinya yang tengah terkepal. Ia menengok namun yang terlihat hanya Ren yang sedang sibuk meledek Tokiya dan disahuti berbagai macam desisan tak enak didengar dari si korban.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Sebuah pesan datang di ponsel Tokiya.

Dengan cepat ia membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Tokiya-_kun_, balas pesanku dong! T^T Kau masih marah, ya? _Gomeeen_! #_Bow_'_

Diam-diam Ren sudah berdiri di samping Tokiya dan membaca pesan dari laki-laki yang pernah ia sewa. Senyum nakal tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Ehem, lupakan pikiran sesaat Masato dan fans Ren. "Eeeh? Memang apa yang Ikki lakukan padamu, Ichii?" tanyanya seraya mengambil ponsel Tokiya, bermaksud untuk membalas pesan itu.

"Ren!?" Tangan Tokiya berusaha untuk mengambilnya lagi.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini..." Masato menghela napas melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan keduanya dan tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomochika Shibuya menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Orang itu nampaknya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi terus diperhatikan. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Tomo tersebut menatap keadaan sekitarnya lalu memakan stik kentang yang dipesannya. "Haruka, sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?" tanya Tomo khawatir.

"Maksudnya 'begini'?" sahut gadis lainnya tanpa menatap si lawan bicara.

"Kau seperti orang yang frustasi karena ditinggal pacar."

Haruka Nanami tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin seperti itu?"

"Serius deh. Kau begitu sejak... putus dari Tokiya," kata Tomo dengan suara direndahkan pada bagian akhir. Ya, sahabat yang satunya ini pernah pacaran dengan Tokiya Ichinose. Laki-laki terpandai di jurusan Medical dan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terpopuler seangkatannya.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu, Tomo-_chan_," sahut Haruka sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi sedih tampak di wajah sang sahabat. "Aku masih tidak percaya ini."

"Masih tidak percaya?" bingung Haruka.

"Iya, aku... kenapa kalian mesti putus sih!? Padahal kalian sangat serasi," kesalnya.

Pandangan Haruka teralih keluar kaca _café_. Banyak orang yang barlalulalang di sana dan entah kenapa ia rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana mereka berdua diam membisu sambil menatap pejalan kaki di luar _café_. Ya, mereka berdua, ia dan Tokiya. "Tomo-_chan_, keputusanku sudah bulat. Ichinose-_san_ saja bisa menerima keputusanku, kenapa Tomo-_chan_ tidak?" Sebuah senyuman manis masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Karena kau terlihat lebih bahagia dengan Tokiya dibanding dengan Ryuuga-_sensei_."

Gadis berambut kejinggaan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahagia kok."

"Bohong," sahut Tomo cepat.

"Yaaah, walau terkadang seperti itu, tapi itukan hal biasa untuk sepasang kekasih. Kau juga sering 'kan, bertengkar dengan Yamato-_san_?" Tomo terlihat ingin membantah pernyataannya, namun Haruka sudah lebih dulu berucap. "Dan lagi, sepertinya Ichinose-_san_ sudah menemukan yang lain, yang pastinya bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia dibanding denganku dulu. Hampir tiap hari kami bersama, tapi kami jarang bicara." Ia sempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan, walau kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bukankah hubungan yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu lebih cepat bosan?"

Kini Tomo yang menggelengkan kepala. "Aku yakin, Tokiya seperti itu karena ia merasa nyaman denganmu. Bukannya ia pernah bilang begitu padamu, Haruka?"

"Tetap saja... semakin lama semakin membosankan."

Percikan emosi muncul di kedua mata Tomo.

Ia tahu, Haruka—sahabat terbaiknya—mulai berubah secara perlahan.

_Srak._ Tomo mulai muak melihat kenaifan Haruka, jelas-jelas ia masih mencintai Tokiya dan berharap untuk bisa kembali bersamanya lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Haruka terus berbohong di depannya dan dengan dirinya sendiri? "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Haruka? Kau tahu? Kau mulai berubah sejak pacaran dengan Ryuuga-_sensei_. Bahkan sekarang, aku sampai tak bisa mengenali siapa gadis di hadapanku ini." Perlahan ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar _café_ setelah membayar pesanannya di meja kasir, meninggalkan Haruka yang mulai terisak dalam diam.

"_Gomen, gomen_."

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Ponsel _slip_-nya bergetar di atas meja. Tertera nama 'Ryuuga-_san_' di layar.

Matanya meredup seketika sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari _café_. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" Berulang kali ia bertanya seperti itu, namun tak pernah ia dapatkan sebuah jawaban dari manapun. Setelah membayar pesanan, Haruka langsung berjalan pintu keluar _café_. Namun karena tak melihat ke depan dan terus menundukkan kepala, ia menabrak seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam _café_.

"A-ah! _G-gomenasai! Gomenasai!_" Ia membungkukkan badan sambil menahan isakan tangis dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Nanami?"

Kedua mata Haruka membulat dan sontak mendongakkan kepala. "I-Ichinose-_san_?"

Mendengar nama marganya yang disebut membuat wajah Tokiya sedikit tertunduk.

Buru-buru Haruka hapus air matanya seraya tersenyum. "M-maaf karena menabrakmu, Ichinose-_san_." Ia memandang ke sekitarnya karena bingung sekaligus menghilangkan rasa curiga Tokiya karena sempat melihat matanya yang berair. "K-kenapa Ichinose-_san_ datang ke _café_ ini?"

Tokiya awalnya sempat khawatir melihat sang mantan menangis, namun egonya yang tinggi memaksanya untuk tidak peduli. "Ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," jawabnya dingin.

"_S-sou ka. S-sou da yo ne_."

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Tokiya tanpa menatap Haruka.

Haruka diam tak menjawab, pertanda tebakan laki-laki itu benar.

_Pluk._ "Padahal persahabat kalian lebih tua dari persahabatanku dengan Ren," kata Tokiya sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis tersebut. Sebenarnya ia pernah melihat mereka bertengkar akhir-akhir ini hanya karena Tomo tidak terima jika mereka berdua putus. "Berbaikanlah. Tak baik marahan berlarut-larut dengan sahabat sendiri," tambahnya lagi.

Ia mengangguk kecil setelah berdiam beberapa saat.

Kedua mata Tokiya sempat melirik ke arahnya sebelum pergi ke tempat meja kosong yang ada di pojok _café_. Tempat ia biasa duduk dengan Otoya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya kemudian menaruh kacamata itu di saku kemeja berwarna kremnya.

Pandangan Haruka terus tertuju pada sosok Tokiya sampai ia mulai duduk membelakanginya. "Bertemu... seseorang ya?" lirihnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aaa! Telat lima menit lagi," gerutu seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke _café_.

Perhatian Haruka teralih ke orang tersebut yang terlihat panik sendiri.

Ia menatap ke dalam _café_ tepat di depan Haruka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_A-ara_, dia sudah datang ternyata," gumamnya lagi dan sedikit kaget melihat Haruka.

Sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu pergi dari _café_. Otoya Ittoki, laki-laki yang sempat diperhatikan Haruka tadi menatapnya heran sebelum berjalan menghampiri Tokiya. Rasa bingung nampak di wajah tampannya. "Tumben kau duduk membelakangi pintu keluar?" tanya Otoya seraya duduk di hadapan laki-laki yang pernah _tidur _dengannya tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja."

Dengan sekali lihat, Otoya tahu.

Sosok di hadapannya ini tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Tokiya balik.

"Kau... sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Tokiya memalingkan wajahnya keluar _café_, berusaha memutuskan kontak mata dengan Otoya yang bisa membaca perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mencemaskan sesuatu. Mungkin hanya kelelahan," sahut Tokiya seraya menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan.

Senyum perih nampak di wajah Otoya. "Oh, oke."

Keduanya diam membisu untuk beberapa menit.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Tokiya, berusaha merubah suasana.

"Samakan saja pesananku dengan pesananmu."

Seorang _maid_ datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka setelah Tokiya memanggilnya. Maid itu pun pergi, keduanya tak berbicara lagi. _Apa aku harus bercerita kalau baru saja aku bertemu dengan mantanku? _gumam Tokiya dalam hati. Jujur, ia ragu untuk bercerita karena dilihat dari manapun laki-laki yang mengalungkan _headphone_ merah di lehernya itu benar-benar tertarik dengannya. Mengertikan maksudnya? Otoya terlihat serius menyukai Tokiya dan Tokiya tak mau membuatnya sakit hati.

Yaaah, anggap saja ia tak mau melihat Otoya menangis lagi.

Ah, Tokiya jadi teringat mimpi itu.

Mimpi di mana Cecil berusaha menceritakan tentang masa lalu Otoya padanya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi," suruhnya seraya tersenyum.

Wajah laki-laki yang tengah memakai kaos merah gelap dan _jeans_ hitam panjang itu menatap Tokiya dengan wajah mau menangis. _Childish_-nya keluar lagi tiap mereka bertemu. Karena sikapnya itu juga yang membuat Tokiya tak tega. "Benar, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir denganmu, Tokiya."

Oh _great_! Tokiya juga tak bisa untuk tidak memerah tiap kali Otoya berkata jujur.

"Kau benar-benar semakin mirip dengan Ibuku sekarang."

Tangan kecil Otoya menyentuh pipi Tokiya. "_Aitakatta_."

Otoya tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi tertegun di wajah laki-laki itu. "Padahal baru dua hari tidak bertemu, rasa rinduku terus bertambah tiap kali ingat denganmu. Kau tahu? Tiap aku kirim pesan, di saat itulah rasa rinduku bertambah lagi dan lagi. Dalam hati, aku ingin sekali melihatmu secara langsung di saat itu juga. Aneh, ya?" ceritanya dan diakhiri tawa lagi.

"... kau... benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku sendiri juga... tidak tahu."

Tokiya memandangi Otoya secara intens, berusaha membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau 'iya', mungkin cinta ini hanya jadi cinta tak berbalas. Apalagi jika bayang-bayang seseorang di masa lalumu terus menghantui pikiranmu," kata Otoya dengan nada putus asa. "Ah, tapi bagaimana pun juga kau 'kan _straight_, Tokiya. Mana mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku. Sejak awal kau juga bilang kalau kau normal," tambahnya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Tokiya. Tak lupa tawa hambar terdengar diakhir.

"Aku memang tak bisa melupakannya," aku Tokiya.

"..."

"Tapi jika denganmu, mungkin aku bisa."

"Eh?"

Perlahan senyum khas seorang Otoya nampak di wajahnya. "_Hontou ni_, Tokiya-_kun_?" Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Rasa sesak dalam hatinya semakin bertambah. Berulang kali ia menyatakan perasaannya, selalu perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Tokiya. Otoya sadar dan tahu, memang sejak awal ia takkan mampu menggantikan sosoknya. Ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya mengembalikan sosok Tokiya seperti semula, seperti apa yang diminta Ren Jinguji.

Tapi untuk hari ini saja, bolehkah ia bertindak sedikit egois?

Napas Otoya memburu secara mendadak.

Reflek ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Otoya, kau kenapa?" tanya Tokiya dengan khawatir.

"A-aku... s-se-sesak, hah, hah." Perkataannya tidak begitu jelas di telinga Tokiya, namun laki-laki itu mengerti. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tokiya yang berbalut kemeja panjang. Perlahan air matanya mengalir ke kedua pipinya. "B-berhenti... hiks, k-kumohon, b-berhenti—hah, hah." Napasnya masih tersendat-sendat dan membuat Tokiya kalang kabut.

"Apa maksudmu 'berhenti'? Kau punya penyakit asma?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku..."

Tokiya menunggu ucapan Otoya.

"B-berhenti tersenyum s-seperti padaku, kumohon."

"..."

Otoya menghapus air matanya sambil menunduk. "A-aku... hatiku... tak bisa, hah, hah, melihat senyummu yang di-dipaksakan, hah." Lagi, ia terisak dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan masih menggenggam tangan Tokiya. Tiba-tiba tangan lainnya menarik dagu Otoya hingga wajah keduanya saling terlihat. "T-Toki—mmph!"

"Uwooo!"

"Mereka... _kisu_?"

"Kyaaa! Mereka _kisuuu_~!"

Banyak pengunjung yang tercengang dan histeris. Ternyata banyak dari mereka yang mengaku sebagai _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_, sama seperti sang _author_ yang ikut-ikutan fangirling melihatnya dari ujung pintu kamar mandi(?). Bahkan karena terlalu heboh, beberapa pejalan kaki sempat berhenti di depan _café_ untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. _Maid_ yang bertugas membawakan pesanan mereka pun pingsan karena terlalu kaget. Oh, darah juga keluar dari hidungnya yang membuat si _manager café_ panik.

Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka berciuman dan menganggapnya aneh, tapi Tokiya tak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kedua tangan Otoya meremas kemeja Tokiya dan mendorongnya untuk mundur.

Namun, semakin lama ia mencoba, tubuh Tokiya tetap tak bergerak.

Menyerah, hanya itu yang bisa Otoya lakukan.

Hampir satu menit ciuman mereka bertahan, Tokiya perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan pandangan dan ekspresi serius ia berucap. "Jangan pernah kau anggap senyumku hanya senyum paksaan, Otoya. Aku tersenyum karena aku ingin, dan itu semua karena kau ada di sampingku." Pengakuan Tokiya tentu saja membuat _café_ semakin heboh. Otoya sendiri hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajah karena terlalu malu, tanpa sedikit mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk laki-laki itu. Tokiya berdencih dengan wajah merona dan mengikuti Otoya dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya. _Aku... kelewatan, gawat! Di depan umum pula! Apa yang kupikirkan sih, sebenarnya!? _histerisnya dalam hati.

"Tokiya..."

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Kyaaa! Ayo, balas ciuuum!"

Para pengunjung semakin heboh dan meminta Otoya untuk mencium Tokiya balik. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Otoya jadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya. _Srak!_ Kursi bergeser dan membuat wajah para pengunjung kecewa karena sepertinya Otoya lebih memilih untuk kabur keluar _café_ dan meninggalkan Tokiya yang malu setengah mati. Namun dugaan mereka salah, seorang Otoya tak mungkin kabur begitu saja.

_Tap._ Otoya berdiri di sisi kanan Tokiya yang membuat laki-laki itu mendongak.

"_Arigatou_..."

_Chuuu~_

Semua bertepuk tangan melihat sepasang manusia yang ber-_gender_ sama akhirnya bersatu. Begitulah pikiran mereka, tapi tidak untuk keduanya. Ciuman seperti ini sudah sering mereka lakukan dan tak pernah ada ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan secara jelas dari kedua belah pihak. Baik Otoya dan Tokiya, mereka sama-sama nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang sekarang. Walau jauh dari dalam hati, ia ingin sekali saja mendengar kata 'suka' dari Tokiya, apalagi ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan secara serius seperti Ren dan Masato, misalnya?

**Sampai kapan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...aku harus menunggumu?**

**Menunggu kata 'suka' meluncur dari mulutmu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...sampai kapan?**

Berulang kali tangan itu menyentuh bibirnya yang memerah. Kedua pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengobrol agak risih juga melihatnya. Terutama Syo Kurusu. Ah, rona merah juga nampak di wajah imutnya yang membuat Natsuki Shinomiya gemas dan ingin _memakannya_ hidup-hidup.

"Oi, Otoya! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya si penggemar topi tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya balik Otoya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"_Araaa_, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Otoya kita, Syo-_kun_," sahut Natsuki.

Syo mendengus kecil. "Tidak salah lagi."

Otoya tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok. Sungguh!" Ia tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya. Mata _ruby_-nya sedikit melirik ke komputer yang selama ini dipakai Natsuki sebagai resepsionis Shining Soine-ya Prime. Sedang Syo sendiri sahabat mereka berdua yang sering kali datang untuk berkunjung. Sebenarnya laki-laki _chibi_ dan _stylish_ itu tengah berhubungan serius—istilahnya sih pacaran—dengan sang resepsionis. Tapi jika ditanya, tak ada yang mau mengaku.

Mungkin malu karena mereka _gay_?

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam.

Benar juga, ia dan Tokiya melakukan _kissing_ di depan banyak orang. Sehingga otomatis mereka akan dibilang _gay_. Otoya mulai berpikir ulang. _Jika aku meminta hubungan yang serius lalu Tokiya meng-iya-kannya, pasti teman-teman di kampus Tokiya akan menjauhinya. Kalau untukku... aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Jika tak ada pelanggan yang meminta jasaku juga, aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berhenti bekerja di tempat ini dan mencari pekerjaan yang lain, _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tuh kan, melamun lagi," celetuk Syo sambil menepuk kepala Otoya dengan koran.

"_Ittai yo_, Syo~," rengek laki-laki itu.

Natsuki tertawa pelan lalu menatap komputernya sebentar.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Otoya?" tanya Syo khawatir karena tak biasanya sang sahabat banyak berpikir. Kalau laki-laki itu sedang ada masalah memang dirinyalah yang menjadi tempat mengadu. Walau umur Otoya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Syo, tetap saja Syo yang terlihat seperti seorang kakak. Dan Otoya sangat suka sosok Syo yang seperti itu karena ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kakak laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" seru Natsuki tiba-tiba.

"Ingat apa, Natsu-_nii_?" tanya Otoya.

"Otoya-_kun_, bagaimana kerjamu dengan Ichinose-_san_?"

Kedua mata Syo melotot. "Nama itu... laki-laki, kan?"

"Eeeh? Syo-_kun_ tidak tahu? Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Otoya-_kun_ dapat klien laki-laki lho. Bukannya aku sudah cerita, ya?" jelas Natsuki. Namun Syo hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia belum pernah mendengar berita sebelumnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Ceritakan dong pada kami, Otoya-_ku~n_. _Ne, ne, ne_?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya terlihat bersemu.

"Heeeh? Wajahmu merah lho, Otoya," usil Syo.

"_M-mou! Futari-domo! Yamete yooo!_"

"Ahaha, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Ayo ceritakan padaku!" pinta Syo.

Bibir Otoya mengerucut. "Mengaku dulu kalau kalian sedang pacaran."

"..."

"..."

Bibir laki-laki itu semakin maju. "Baik, baik. Aku takkan meminta hal itu, tapi aku juga tak mau cerita apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua. Oh iya, apa ada klien untukku hari ini?" tanya Otoya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sepertinya?

Senyum mengembang di wajah Natsuki, begitu juga dengan Syo.

Tapi mendadak tangan Natsuki menarik wajah si chibi untuk mendekat.

_Cup!_ Ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir Syo.

Sontak Otoya dan si korban terbelalak. Antara kaget dan malu. _T-ternyata... malu juga melihat mereka ciuman, apalagi para pengunjung waktu itu yang melihatku dan Tokiya ciuman ya, _pikir Otoya.

"_O-o-o-o-omae_! A-apa yang kau l-lakukan, Natsuki!?" seru Syo malu.

"Seharusnya Otoya-_kun_ sudah tahu dengan melihat saja," kata Natsuki pada Otoya.

"Ehe, aku hanya ingin kalian mengaku padaku, itu saja!"

Gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang memakai jepitan berwarna sama dengan cat di kuku tangannya. Natsuki dan Otoya hanya tertawa melihat sosok Syo yang salah tingkah. Jarang-jarang melihat laki-laki itu salah tingkah dengan wajah yang mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa... kalian malu jika orang lain tahu hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Otoya membuat sepasang kekasih itu menenengok.

Sedang yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

Ah, dari semua hal yang terjadi pada Otoya, hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang didapat. Syo menatap laki-laki yang identik dengan warna merah itu dengan wajah serius. "Kau... sedang menjalin hubungan dengan klien laki-lakimu itu, Otoya?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati. Bagaimana pun juga, laki-laki itu punya perasaan yang lebih sensitif dari kebanyakan orang.

Pandangannya meredup dalam hitungan detik. "Aku... juga tidak tahu."

"Otoya-_kun_..." Natsuki memandang sedih sang sahabat.

_Grep._ Syo dengan mudahnya membawa sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kami tidak malu kok, hanya... kami tak mau orang terdekat kami terutama kau, menjauh. Itu saja, Otoya," jawab Syo dengan nada berbisik. Tak lupa senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Tokiya akan dijauhi jika teman-temannya tahu kejadian kemarin?"

"Eh?"

"Kejadian kemarin?"

Syo dan Natsuki saling tatap. Pasti tindakan mereka berdua terlihat di depan umum. Itu yang dipikirkan Natsuki. Syo mengelus rambut Otoya yang tak bergerak sama sekali di pelukannya. Mereka mengerti perasaan Otoya, laki-laki itu tak mau membuat Tokiya jadi kesusahan karena dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di _café_. Keduanya tak pernah bertemu lagi, bahkan Otoya tak pernah mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu seperti biasa. Tokiya berulang kali menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hari ini tak ada pesan dari laki-laki itu yang biasanya selalu mengirimi pesan tiap jam makan siang atau saat ia sedang luang. Ia membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan tatapan bosan.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Menunggu pesan dari Ikki, ya? ;)'_

"Sialan," desisnya seraya melirik ke sekitar dan benar. Ada sepasang manusia tengah memperhatikannya dari ujung perpustakaan. Sepertinya sepasang Jinguji—ingat, mereka sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah—ingin meregistrasi kehadiran mereka. _Tak bisakah mereka tidak menggangguku sedetik saja? _kesalnya dalam hati. Sekali lagi ia menengok ponsel berwarna ungu miliknya. _Apa anak itu marah?_

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Rasa malas langsung menyergap dirinya, takut-takut dari Ren lagi.

'_Tokiya-_kun_, apa kau merindukanku? :D'_

Tanpa sadar senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tampan Tokiya.

Dengan cekatan ia mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirim ke Otoya lewat balasan pesan. _'Percaya diri sekali kau, Otoya. Tumben baru kirim pesan sekarang? Sibuk?' Klik!_ Pesan pun terkirim.

Tak lama kemudian, pesan balasan datang.

'_Ehe, kau bertanya begitu berarti kau merindukanku, Tokiya~ XD _Ureshii na_!'_

Sekarang ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hubungan mereka semakin membaik, ya?" bisik Ren pada Masato.

"Ehm, mungkin." _Cup._ Masato mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri Ren.

Laki-laki berambut jingga panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Tokiya dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia membalas pesan tersebut. _'Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Dasar kau ini-_-' _

_Send! _Tokiya memandang lurus ke depan dan tersenyum.

_Kenapa... rasanya berbeda, ya? _tanyanya dalam hati.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

'_Ahaha, iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Tokiya-_kun_ selesai kuliah kapan? :)))'_

"Kalau kau tanya begitu, tentu saja aku akan menjawab," _'Masih dua tahun lagi, kenapa?' _Ia ingin menekan kata 'send' namun tiba-tiba layar ponselnya berubah. Tertera tulisan nama 'Haruka Nanami' di sana tengah menelpon ke nomornya. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengangkat telepon. "_Hai_, Tokiya _desu_," jawabnya dengan nada sopan.

"_T-Tokiya-_san_..."_

Kedua mata itu menyipit, panggilannya berubah lagi. "Ada apa?"

"_K-kau... sedang ada di mana? Su-sudah pulang, kah?"_

Dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau gadis itu tengah menahan tangis. "Kau menangis, Nanami?" tanyanya. Kenapa ia selalu mengingat semua tentang gadis itu sampai sekarang? Lalu ke mana perginya sosok Otoya yang selalu ada di pikirannya tiga hari ini. Seolah lenyap tak tersisa begitu mendengar suara Haruka.

"_K-kau di mana?"_

Gadis ini tak menjawab sebelum mereka bertemu secara langsung sepertinya.

"Di perpustakaan. Kau di mana?"

"_A-aku akan ke sana. Tut, tut, tut."_

Tokiya menatap ponselnya dengan wajah bingung. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya mulai resah dengan keadaan Haruka. Dengan terburu-buru ia menaruh lagi buku-buku yang sempat ia baca dan merapikan alat-alat tulisnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang berwarna hitam miliknya. Tanpa sedikit pun terpikirkan olehnya sebuah pesan dari Otoya yang belum sempat ia balas.

**To Be Continued**

**Areee!? T^T Nggak nyangka mereka ciuman di tempat café pertama kali mereka bertemu! #Geplaked Kyaaa! , Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Saya ngetik dengan kecepatan penuh lho~ Gak nyampe seharian udah jadi! Aaah, kalo soal OtoToki feel-nya dapet banget, tapi masih mikir dua kali. Sifat mereka di fanfic ini termasuk IC atau OOC, ya? ._. Saya serahkan jawabannya kepada para readers saja. Yaaah, kalo soal si Masa Lalu Tokiya, gak jauh-jauhlah dari kedua gadis itu—si Haruka dan Tomo—karena chara female yang terkenal cuma mereka berdua-_-**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Haruka?**

**Kenapa Tomo gak terima dengan hubungan mereka berdua?**

**Mungkinkah Tomo menyukai Haruka? #Geplaked *IniBukanGenreYuriDAHO!**

**Ahaha, oke, oke. Saya usahain untuk update secepat yang saya bisa karena chap depan adalah chap akhir. Doain aja ya, mudah-mudahan selesai di chap 5. :D**

**Ah, kalo boleh jujur, fanfic ini banyak clue yang saya kasih untuk fanfic baru saya yang masih dalam proses pembuatan sinopsisnya. *Uuuuups!**

**Terima kasih ya buat para readers semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca fanfic saya. Para silent readers dan reviewers : yuna [**wah, makasih buat review-nya sebelumnya :D Ini udah continue tapi saya gak bisa perpanjang chapter-nya sampe 10 ke atas, mungkin di chapter depan juga udah saya tamatin. Ohoho, of course, Otoya jadi uke. Uke tipe-tipe menggoda gitu, keliatan dari luar seperti seme tapi sebenarnya Otoya yang uke. :3 Walau saya fans berat Otoya, tapi gak rela juga kalo Otoya yang jadi seme, wk!**], 12hellgril [**kejadian lebih ya? Hmm, adegan di atas termasuk lebih, kah? Kan mereka kissing di depan umum _ Ini udah dilanjutin, :) makasih buat review-nya, ehehe. Soal Maji Love STARISH, masih dalam proses. :3 Ditunggu aja ya :D**], Ya-chan [**ehe, arigatou untuk review-nya :D wah, bagus deh kalau Ya-san suka :) Ini udah kulanjutin, bersedia untuk membaca lagi? :3**] Arigatou gozaimasu! #Bow**

**Ah, saya gak bisa cuap-cuap lebih lama lagi, kaki mau diistirahatin dulu karena seharian jalan terus. #Curcol Sekarang-sekarang ini Indonesia terkena bencana banjir. Yang paling parah daerah Jakarta. Mudah-mudahan para korban bisa tabah dan sabar menghadapinya. #Pray**

**Yosh! Minna, Keep Pray For Our Country and Our City!**

**See You Next Order(?)!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kedua mata _ruby_-nya menatap ponsel jingganya. "Nggak dibalas lagi. Menyebalkan," gumam laki-laki itu seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _jeans_ birunya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kereta listrik dan pergi menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu Touou _Daigaku_, tempat kuliahnya Tokiya Ichinose. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak keluar dari tempat tersebut, salah satunya Ren Jinguji. Oh, ada seseorang yang dikenalnya lagi tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ren-_san_! Masato-_san_!" panggil Otoya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Ikki? Mau menjemput Ichii, ya?" tanya Ren _to the point_.

Otoya nampak malu-malu menjawabnya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hubungan kalian semakin dekat kalau kuperhatikan lagi," kata Masato.

"Hm? Biasa saja kok," jawab Otoya sekenanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud untuk mencari sosok Tokiya yang biasanya selalu dengan kedua makhluk hidup di hadapannya ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tokiya di mana? Biasanya kalian selalu bertiga," heran Otoya sambil tetap mencari sosok tersebut.

Ren menengok ke arah gedung kampus. "Tadi sih, Ichii masih ada di perpustakaan."

"Heeeh? Di perpustakaan? Kukira dia masih ada kelas karena tak membalas pesanku."

Alis Masato naik sedikit. "Bukannya Tokiya memang mengirim pesan padamu?"

"Dia cuma membalas dua pesanku, sisanya tidak dibalas. Menyebalkan." Wajah Otoya nampak cemberut. Melihat tingkah laki-laki itu seperti anak kecil, tentu saja membuat sepasang manusia di hadapannya tertawa kecil. _Pantas saja Tokiya cepat berubah jadi lebih ekspresif dari sebelumnya, _pikir keduanya. "Ah! Aku akan ke perpustakaan saja, sekaligus memberikannya _surprise_!" seru Otoya bersemangat.

"Belok kanan saja, nanti juga ketemu perpustakaannya," tunjuk Ren.

"Oh, _hai_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Ia pun pergi ke perpustakaan sambil berlari kecil. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan ada beberapa tetes air mengenai wajahnya. Sontak ia mendongak. "Eh? Sudah hujan?" Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gedung perpustakaan yang sepertinya dipisah dengan gedung utama. Lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang menahan langkahnya. Tubuh Otoya tak bergerak sama sekali, padahal gedung itu sudah berada satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Deg._ Detak jantung berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Tokiya..."

Setitik air mata perlahan menggenangi sudut matanya.

Rasa sesak yang sempat ia rasakan tiga hari yang lalu, kini kembali datang. Bahkan lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa...?" lirih Otoya bersamaan dengan menurunnya air mata yang sempat tertahan di sudut matanya. Ia menahan isak tangisnya begitu melihat sepasang manusia tengah berpelukan di depan pintu perpustakaan. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Tokiya Ichinose, laki-laki yang ingin diberikan _surprise_ olehnya tapi sekarang justru dirinya yang diberikan _surprise_ oleh Tokiya.

Tangan kanannya bergetar, tubuhnya pun juga ikut bergetar.

Laki-laki itu masih tak menyadari keberadaannya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

_Apa... gadis itu... seseorang di masa lalu Tokiya? _pikirnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang soal ini sejak awal, Nanami."

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Tokiya yang tengah mengelus rambut sang gadis. Si gadis yang dipanggil Nanami oleh Tokiya hanya terisak dan berucap. Namun suaranya termakan oleh rintikan hujan yang semakin deras sehingga tak terdengar. Melihat betapa serasinya mereka, tentu membuat Otoya menunduk.

"Mereka serasi, kan?"

Otoya menengok ke sisi kirinya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tengah berdiri dengan memegangi payung berwarna putih di tangan kanannya. "S-siapa?" tanya Otoya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"..."

"Kau dan Tokiya... sedang pacaran?"

"..." Otoya tak sanggup menjawabnya dan hanya bisa menunduk.

Gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Tomochika tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kalian 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Mana mungkin bisa bersama." Melihat tubuh laki-laki yang tengah dipayunginya jadi kaku, Tomo semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Sadarlah, banyak orang yang tak bisa menerima hubungan kalian jika kalian bersama. Lihat," Tomo menatap kedua orang yang tengah berbagi kehangatan di depan mereka. "Sekali lihat pun kau sudah tahu 'kan, kalau mereka masih saling menyukai."

Wajah Otoya berpaling ke sisi kanan, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Tomo.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, sampai kapan pun Tokiya akan terus menyukai Haruka."

"..."

"Haruka sudah berusaha menjauhi Tokiya, tapi Tokiya selalu tahu kapan Haruka membutuhkannya dan ia langsung pergi menghampiri Haruka." Tomo menatap laki-laki di sampingnya yang masih tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya teralih pada Tokiya dan Haruka yang terlihat ingin berciuman. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Dari awal seharusnya kau sadar, kalau kau hanya dijadikan pelarian sementara oleh Tokiya," katanya lagi.

Otoya menatap lurus ke depan dan isakannya semakin menjadi.

"M-memang aku tahu, tapi... _hiks_."

Tubuh itu berbalik ingin meninggalkan tempat yang membuat hatinya semakin sesak jika terus berlama-lama di tempat ini. _Seharusnya aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih pada Tokiya. Tapi... tapi kenapa perasaanku tak mau menurutiku? Kenapa? _Ia perlahan mulai melangkah pergi, dan berlari keluar area Touou _Daigaku_. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos hitamnya pada bagian dada. _Sakit, sakit._ Otoya terus mengeluh sakit di dadanya.

"_Jangan pernah kau anggap senyumku hanya senyum paksaan, Otoya. Aku tersenyum karena aku ingin, dan itu semua karena kau ada di sampingku."_

_Padahal sejak awal aku sadar, Tokiya takkan bisa serius denganku..._

"_Hiks, hiks_, kenapa? Kenapa kau masih berharap, Otoya-_baka_!?"

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan halte bis.

_Tokiya... ucapannya waktu itu... bohong, kan?_

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku tahu!" serunya dengan wajah menunduk. Orang-orang yang tengah menunggu bis datang memandanginya. Ada beberapa yang berbisik dan berkomentar. Betapa menyedihkannya sosok Otoya sekarang karena ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh orang yang dicinta. Begitulah pemikiran Otoya. Ia kembali berjalan melewati halte dan ingin kembali ke apartemennya dengan menaiki kereta lagi.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Bruk!_ Tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. "_Gomen_."

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Otoya, tanpa sedikit pun menatap orang yang ditabraknya. Sementara orang tersebut hanya memandang Otoya dengan wajah bingung. Sesaat ia melihat beberapa tetes air mata—yang sempat dikiranya adalah tetesan hujan—mengudara setelah laki-laki itu pergi melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Sepertinya anak itu sering ke Touou _Daigaku_, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya di kelas mana pun," katanya mencoba mengingat-ingat seraya kembali melangkah menuju Touou _Daigaku_.

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama **Disclaimer by **Broccoli**

**Laki-Laki Sewaan **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : R**omance**, D**rama**, H**umor** (G**aring**)**

**Pairing : (J**ust**) O**toya**xT**okiya

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, T**ypos**, G**aje**, **etc**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika Tokiya Ichinose sampai di apartemennya dengan pakaian serba basah. Saat pintu tertutup, ia mulai terserang gejala flu. Berulang kali bersin dan sukses membuat Tokiya ngedumel sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"_Aku takut... aku takut, Tokiya..."_

Suara Haruka kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Gadis itu pada akhirnya bercerita padanya tadi siang.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tak sanggup untuk meneruskan hubungannya dengan sang dosen dari jurusan sastra karena beberapa kali Haruka melihatnya tengah berduaan dengan gadis lain. Sejak awal memang Tokiya tidak terima dengan keputusan gadis itu untuk tetap memilih si dosen. Bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak terima dengan putusnya hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi Tokiya tidak terima jika Ryuuga-_sensei_ yang menjadi pacar Haruka. Ia tahu sejak awal kalau sang dosen sudah memiliki tunangan, dan berulang kali ia coba menjelaskan pada Haruka. Namun gadis itu tak mau mendengarnya dan bilang kalau dirinya tak apa-apa karena ia yakin, pada akhirnya Ryuuga memilih dirinya.

"Dasar gadis naïf," gumam Tokiya seraya berjalan menuju kasurnya yang masih berantakan dengan beberapa lembar kertas di atas kasur.

Ia duduk di ujung kasur dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas.

Ada satu pesan masuk dari Otoya.

Segera ia buka pesan tersebut karena baru ingat kalau laki-laki itu ingin menemuinya. _'Tokiya-_kun_, balas dong! T^T Teganya kau membuatku menunggu lagi~ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku merindukanmu, Tokiya :))) #_EmotLoveLove_' _Tokiya menengok jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding atas kasurnya. "Apa dia masih menungguku di _café_ biasa? Tapi anak itu tidak bilang akan menunggu di _café_," gumam Tokiya ragu seraya menekan tulisan '_reply_'.

'_Maaf baru balas, tadi aku sibuk di _lab_. Kau tidak menungguku di _café_, kan?'_

Rasa ragu sempat masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Haruskah ia berbohong, tapi kalau tidak...

_Send. _Pesan itu pun dikirim. Tokiya berjalan ke depan cermin lalu menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan setelah dikeringkan dengan handuk. Sesekali ia melirik ke ponselnya yang ia geletakan di antara beberapa lembar kertas berisi tesis yang sudah ia buat sebagian.

Sedang di lain tempat...

"Heh? Berbohong padaku, ya?"

Otoya—laki-laki yang mendapat pesan dari Tokiya—hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia tampak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas karpet berbulu sambil bersandar pada kasur. Kamarnya gelap gulita dan hanya cahaya dari ponselnya saja yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Suram. Menyedihkan. Kenapa dirinya harus jadi seorang Otoya Ittoki yang menyedihkan _lagi _setelah bertahun-tahun hidupnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan?

"Aku harus membalasnya atau tidak ya, Cecil?"

Seekor kucing masuk ke dalam kamar dan terduduk di dekat sang majikan.

"C-Cecil, jawab dong... Apa aku harus membalasnya?"

Si kucing yang dinamai Cecil itu berusaha menggerakkan tangan Otoya yang tengah memegangi ponselnya. Mungkin bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya membalas pesan tersebut? Tangan Otoya yang lain mengelus kepala Cecil dengan lembut diiringi air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. "Baiklah, akan kubalas seolah kejadian itu tak pernah kulihat." Senyum aneh muncul di wajah tampannya.

Cecil menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan khawatir. _Otoya..._

"Ayo, kita mulai sandiwara ini."

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Sebuah pesan balasan yang ditunggu Tokiya akhirnya datang ke ponselnya.

'_^_^ Aku tau kok, Tokiya-_kun_ 'kan orangnya sibuk. Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan lama-lama lagi ya, balasnya T^T Aku lelah menunggunya, tahuuu -3- Oh iya, sudah ya, aku ada pekerjaan. _Ja_, Tokiya! #_EmotLove Oyasumi_, dan semoga mimpi indah ;) Mimpikan aku juga, ya? :* ^^v'_

Pesan yang cukup panjang bagi Tokiya.

Ia membalas pesan tersebut, walau ada rasa aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

'_Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Otoya. _Oyasumi_. -_-_Zettai, muri desu_.'_

_._

_._

_._

**Haruskah aku memutar arah sekarang...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...dan menjadi seorang Otoya Ittoki seperti dulu?**

**Seperti sebelum mengenalnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsuki Shinomiya menatap lurus ke depan. Di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala yang entah kenapa memilih pakaian serba hitam untuk ia kenakan hari ini. Berbeda dengan ciri khas sosok itu yang biasanya memakai pakaian serba terang, begitulah pemikiran Natsuki sekarang. Ia memandangi laki-laki tersebut sambil memberikannya segelas jus jeruk. "Kau kenapa, Otoya-_kun_? Pakaianmu lumayan aneh hari ini," kata sang resepsionis dari Shining Soine-ya Prime tersebut.

Otoya terkekeh pelan. "_Dou desu ka_? _Kakoi ka_?" tanyanya dengan nada narsis.

"Seperti bukan Otoya Ittoki yang kukenal."

"Che, aku 'kan hanya mencoba merubah penampilanku sedikit. Kenapa tidak kau hargai sih, Natsu-_nii_~?" sahut Otoya plus wajah merengek. "Itu sih bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Sampai-sampai aku tak mengenalimu." Mendengar ucapan Natsuki yang kelewat jujur, tentu membuat ia menyerah. Otoya menghela napas berat kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Tapi tak apa 'kan kalau bisa membuat klien makin bertambah," kata Otoya lagi.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal klien, hari ini kau bisa bebas, Otoya-_kun_."

Alis Otoya naik sebelah. "Berarti tak ada klien yang menyewaku?"

Natsuki mengangguk sambil melepas dasi pitanya yang mulai membuatnya sesak.

Mata _ruby_ itu menatap beberapa pekerja lain selain dirinya. Seorang di antaranya adalah Mikaze Ai dan Mikado Nagi yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju tempatnya duduk. "_Yo_, Ai-_chan_, Nagi-_chan_! _Hisashiburi_~!" sapa Otoya pada kedua orang yang jarang sekali ia temui akhir-akhir ini.

Ai menatap Otoya dengan tampang datar. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Kan panggilan itu sesuai denganmu, Ai-_cha~n_," sahut Nagi.

"Tapi banyak orang yang mengira aku ini perempuan, Nagi."

Wajah Otoya langsung tertekuk. "Jahatnya... Sapaanku langsung dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka," gumamnya dengan _background_ suram.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Natsuki Shinomiya. "Sudah lama aku tak melihat kalian bertiga berkumpul. Ah, sayang sekali tak ada Syou-_kun_."

Alis Ai naik sebelah. "Memang kenapa kalau ada Syo?"

"Aku suka melihat trio chibi berkumpul." Natsuki tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehe, benar juga, ya?" Nagi terkekeh pelan dan membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Maaf ya, aku duluan!" pamit Otoya seraya melangkah keluar dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Ia hiraukan pandangan heran dari ketiga temannya tersebut dan terus melangkah sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya yang barusan menerima sebuah pesan. Pandangan Otoya sempat terpaku begitu melihat siapa si pengirim pesan yang ternyata adalah Tokiya, laki-laki yang tak ingin ia temui akhir-akhir ini.

'_Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang, Tokiya. ^~^ Lain kali saja, ya?'_

_Send_

Tak lama kemudian ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Tingkahnya sukses membuat Otoya jadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki lain. "Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan... aku melarikan diri dari... Tokiya?" lirih Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang, Tokiya. ^~^ Lain kali saja, ya?'_

Menghela napas. Hanya itu yang bisa Tokiya lakukan sekarang begitu membaca pesan balasan dari 'laki-laki yang pernah disewa Ren' tersebut. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Ia bingung dan terkadang gelisah sendiri karena perubahan sikap Otoya yang biasanya hanya dua sampai tiga hari absen untuk tidak mengiriminya pesan, tapi sekarang lebih dari seminggu laki-laki itu tidak mengirim pesan. Bahkan karena—ehem—terlalu cemas, Tokiya rela membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi untuk mengirim pesan lebih dulu.

Ren memperhatikan sang sahabat. "Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Ikki?"

_Check mate_. Sekali lihat, Ren sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang ada masalah.

"Entahlah."

Jawaban Tokiya membuat Masato menatapnya heran karena terdengar helaan napas berat setelahnya. Mata dark sapphire-nya menatap Ren yang ikut menatapnya balik. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan pada kami. Mungkin kami tak bisa membantumu, tapi kami bisa jadi pendengar yang baik," kata Masato seraya memasukkan sesendok _sup tofu_ ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh iya." Ren menyangga dagu. "Seminggu yang lalu, Otoya ke kampus."

"...ke kampus?" Nada terkejut terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Kalian memang tidak bertemu?"

"..."

Masato menahan sendok di mulutnya, seperti tengah berpikir lalu menaruhnya lagi ke dalam mangkuk. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu Ittoki di depan gerbang kampus akhir-akhir ini. Kalian sedang bertengkar atau bagaimana?" bingung laki-laki tersebut.

Tokiya mulai berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ren, bisa kau jelaskan kapan terakhir kau melihatnya di kampus?"

"Mm, seingatku saat kita bertemu di perpusatakaan dan melihatmu tengah kirim-kirim pesan dengan Ikki. Ingat, kan?" jelas Ren dengan bertanya balik di akhir. Kedua alis laki-laki tersebut naik begitu melihat sahabat terbaiknya tiba-tiba berdiri dan memasukkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya ke dalam tas. "Ichii, kau mau ke mana?"

"Tolong kau bayar pesananku, Ren. Aku ganti besok!"

"EEEH!? Ichii, tunggu!" Ren ingin mengejar Tokiya tapi tidak jadi.

Dengan santai Masato berucap, "Biarkan saja dia mengurus urusannya sendiri."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, Otoya menghela napas. Entah kenapa kegiatan yang ia lakukan hari ini sangat membosankan. Terlebih tak ada klien yang datang untuk menyewanya. "Dari kemarin, setelah pulang dari kampus pasti _hang out_ dengan klien sampai malam. Tapi sekarang?" _Background_ suram ditambah mukanya yang terlihat agak mengkerut membuat beberapa pejalan kaki bergedik ngeri dan memilih untuk menjauh.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku _jeans_-nya.

'_A new message from Tokiya Ichinose.'_

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Tanpa membuka pesan tersebut, Otoya memasukkan lagi ponsel jingganya ke dalam saku seraya masuk ke dalam sebuah _café_. Laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau _café_ yang ia masuki merupakan café yang tak mau ia singgahi.

_Dari semua _café_ yang ada, kenapa aku harus ke sini? _pikirnya dalam hati.

"_Irrashaimase, Goshuujin-sama_."

Laki-laki itu terkesiap karena tiga pelayang sekaligus memberinya ucapan 'selamat datang' padanya. "_Anoo_..." Ah, sekarang ia makin bingung begitu melihat suasana _café_ yang, err, terlihat agak beda. Mungkin bedanya hanya di... "Fotoku dengan...!?" Otoya memekik dan membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, "Sepertinya aku salah masuk café. Maaf, permisi..."

Belum sempat melangkah, ia merasa bahu kirinya ditahan.

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Otoya."

"Eh?" Merasa kenal dengan suara tersebut, sontak Otoya menengok.

"Yo."

"S-Satsuki! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Otoya, reflek.

Ya, di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang Satsuki Shinomiya, kakak kembaran Natsuki Shinomiya yang menjadi resepsionis di Shining Soine-ya Prime. Kedua mata _ruby_-nya menatap Satsuki dari atas ke bawah. "Habis ketemu klien?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Pasalnya _café_ yang mereka singgahi sekarang tidak—sangat tidak!—cocok untuk melakukan meeting dengan klien, kecuali jika laki-laki tanpa kacamata di hadapannya ini ingin melancarkan PDKT pada sang klien.

"Hm? Klien? Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Satsuki menyeringai dan membuat Otoya bergedik seketika. "Aku pemilik _café_ ini, O-to-ya," ucapnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan ke depan dada.

"...hah?"

"Masih kurang jelas? Apa perlu kuantar ke spesialis THT?"

"...tapi kau? Sejak kapan?" heran Otoya karena ia tak pernah dengar kalau kembaran Natsuki ini membuat _café_ untuk dikelolanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, sejak _café_ ini dibangun. Awalnya Natsuki yang berinisiatif untuk membuat _café_, tapi lama-kelamaan bocah itu malah menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya. Menyebalkan, bukan?" jelas Satsuki dengan nada kesal di akhir begitu mengingat tingkah Natsuki yang sempat membuatnya ingin mengamuk di saat itu juga.

Otoya hanya tertawa dipaksakan karena tak ada yang lucu.

"Oh iya, bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku?"

Alis Otoya mengkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu hal denganmu soal _kejadian_ seminggu yang lalu dan sukses membuat _manager_-ku kewalahan semua pengunjung yang histeris karena ulah dua manusia yang mengumbar kemesraannya di _café_-ku."

"Eh?" Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi menuju bawah dagu. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tak terhitung lagi. _'Ya ampun, _Kami-sama_... Kenapa harus Satsuki yang menjadi pemilik _café_ ini? _Ingin rasanya Otoya kabur sekarang juga dari hadapan Satsuki yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari sekitar tubuhnya. "_E-etoo_... a-apa maksudmu, S-Satsuki?" tanya Otoya, pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai melangkah mundur.

Kedua mata _emerald_ Satsuki melirik ke sekitar. "Kita ke ruanganku, SEKARANG!"

Mendengar satu kata terakhir Satsuki yang penuh penekanan, tentu saja Otoya tak bisa membantah dan pasrah diseret oleh laki-laki tersebut untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Tepat setelah keduanya pergi dari ambang pintu _café_ yang sengaja dibuka, sosok Tokiya Ichinose datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Pikirannya kalut saat ini dan tanpa sadar berlari menuju _café_ yang sering dijadikan tempat ketemuan oleh mereka berdua. Ia dengan Otoya Ittoki, laki-laki yang ingin ia temui sekarang. Pandangannya tertuju pada kursi dan meja yang berada di pojok _café_, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam bersama. Namun sosok itu tak ada di sana.

Ia pun berbalik untuk mencari ke K _Daigaku_, tanpa bertanya pada _maid_.

Di lain tempat, Otoya hanya bengong mendengar tawaran dari Satsuki.

"Bagaimana?"

"T-tunggu, bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu barusan?" pintanya.

Satsuki menghela napas. "Aku berharap kau bersama pacarmu mau menerima tawaranku untuk jadi model _café_-ku ini dan di majalah bulanan STARLIGHT yang merupakan cabang dari perusahaan keluargaku." Dengan sabar ia mengulang lagi lalu menyesap jus melon.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius."

Otoya menunduk dan menatap jus jeruk di depannya. "Sepertinya... tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa? Bukannya bagus untuk langkah pertamamu di dunia hiburan?"

"Bukannya begitu... hanya saja... aku tak yakin Tokiya mau," sahutnya sambil melirik ke samping. Lama-lama ia agak risih jika ditatap secara intens oleh Satsuki. "Dan lagi, kami tak pernah pacaran. Kejadian itu, murni hanya akting," aku Otoya.

"Mana mungkin hanya akting, jelas-jelas kalian saling suka," elak laki-laki itu.

"Serius, Satsuki! Kalau pun 'iya', itu hanya perasaan sepihak dariku."

"Memang kau pernah meminta kepastian darinya?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan dan meminum jus jeruknya. "Aku sering menyatakan perasaanku pada Tokiya, tapi ia tak pernah menjawab pernyataanku. Menyebalkan, bukan?" tanya Otoya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heeeh? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"...m-memang. Tapi... ya begitu..."

"Dia sudah punya pacar _perempuan_?"

Lagi, Otoya menggeleng. "Tokiya... trauma dengan perempuan."

"Lalu? Apa orang itu masih tak percaya kalau dirinya jadi _seme_-mu?" Pertanyaan yang cukup blak-blakan dari Satsuki itu tentu membuat wajah Otoya memerah seketika. Nampaknya ia ingin mengelak, tapi Satsuki berujar kembali. "Dilihat dari mana pun kau cocok jadi _uke_, Otoya."

"_Ugh_, tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu jujur juga 'kan bisa, Satsuki."

"Maaf saja, aku orangnya terlalu jujur."

Pandangan _horror_ Otoya tunjukkan pada kembaran Natsuki tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki tidak sabar.

"Bisakah beri aku waktu? Aku ingin mencoba untuk bicara padanya."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Walau aku tak yakin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam ketika Otoya Ittoki sampai di gedung apartemennya. Ia menghela napas berat begitu mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Satsuki Shinomiya tadi sore. "Otoya-_kun_!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari meja resepsionis. Dengan segera ia melangkah untuk menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Shizuka-_chan_?"

"Kukira Otoya-_kun_ tidak pulang malam ini, jadi aku ingin menghampiri laki-laki asing yang pernah bersamamu ke sini karena sedari tadi menunggumu."

"Laki-laki... yang pernah bersamaku?"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya berpikir siapa orang yang dimaksud.

_Pasti Tokiya karena hanya dia laki-laki asing yang pernah kubawa ke apartemenku._

"Apa perlu dia mengganggu Otoya-_kun_? Sepertinya Otoya-_kun_ tidak suka padanya."

Otoya langsung menolak tawaran tersebut seraya tersenyum penuh pesona dan sukses membuat dua resepsionis tersebut merona. "Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Terima kasih untuk informasinya." Ia melangkah menjauhi meja resepsionis lalu mengambil ponsel berwarna jingga terangnya yang ada di dalam tas. Dengan cepat ia mencari nama seseorang di kontak teleponnya.

'_Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuu—_moshi moshi_?"_

"Ah! Miya-_chan_! _Konbanwa_!"

"Konbanwa_, Otoya-_kun_. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"_

Ia agak kesusahan merangkai kata-katanya. "_Etoo_, aku perlu bantuanmu."

"_Bantuan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam diam Tokiya mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya untuk dikirim ke email Otoya Ittoki, si pemilik apartemen 515. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu apartemen tersebut dan sudah puluhan kali ia coba untuk menelpon laki-laki tersebut. Tapi tak satu pun diangkat. Sekarang Tokiya ingin mencoba mengiriminya pesan sebelum pergi karena sepertinya Otoya tidak pulang.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mengajakku _hang out_ lagi hari ini, Miya-_chan_."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Tokiya terdengar.

Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya pun muncul dari ujung koridor. _Deg_. Jantung Tokiya berhenti mendadak begitu melihat ada seorang gadis cantik tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Otoya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan saling bertukar senyuman. Walau ia tahu pekerjaan Otoya seperti itu, tapi hatinya terasa sakit sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Otoya-_kun_."

Nada manja itu, entah kenapa membuat Tokiya kesal.

"_Are_? Ada Tokiya? Sedang apa kau di depan apartemenku?"

Pertanyaan Otoya membuat Tokiya tersadar. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Dia siapamu, Otoya-_kun_? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," sahut gadis yang tadi sempat dipanggil 'Miya-_chan_' oleh Otoya.

"Ah, dia temanku, Tokiya Ichinose," jawabnya dengan nada biasa.

"Ooh." Gadis berambut serupa dengan Otoya itu tersenyum lalu menunduk sedikit.

Tokiya ikut tersenyum. "Maaf sebelumnya, bisa beri aku waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Otoya?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu nampak meneliti Tokiya dari atas ke bawah. Miya mengangguk sedikit seraya menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. Tatapannya menajam seolah berkata, 'jelas-jelas dia orang baik-baik, kenapa kau sebut dia laki-laki jahat?' Lagi, sang gadis tersenyum manis pada Tokiya. "Tentu, silahkan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya, Otoya-_kun_," pamitnya tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Otoya melotot ketika kakinya mulai melangkah.

"M-Miya-_chan_! Katanya mau menginap di tempatku malam ini!"

Otoya menatap gadis itu memelas, 'cepat kembali dan bantu akuuu!'

Gadis itu tak berbalik dan hanya melambaikan tangan.

_Siaaal! Sepertinya aku salah menelpon klien, _pikirnya dalam hati. Seperginya Miya, Otoya tak mau membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam sampai Tokiya yang memuilai. Kepalanya terus menunduk tanpa menatap laki-laki berambut biru kehijauan tersebut.

"Kau berusaha menghindariku dengan membawa klienmu ke sini, kan?"

"Huh? Tidak kok, dia memang klienku hari ini."

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu. Hari ini kau tak ada klien."

Kepala Otoya terangkat sedikit dan menatap Tokiya.

"Aku sempat ke tempat kerjamu dan bertanya pada Shinomiya-_san_," jelasnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya itu menghela napas berat. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan dada. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu, aku... hanya tak ingin melihatmu dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini saja," sahutnya dengan setengah berbohong.

"Aku juga tahu, kau... melihatnya, kan?"

Pertanyaan melenceng dari Tokiya membuat Otoya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Otoya..." Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu yang nampak terpaku.

"Pfft, ahaha!" Tawa Otoya pecah di saat itu juga. Entah apa yang Otoya tertawakan, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bahkan tawanya terkesan memaksa dan tentu saja membuat Tokiya menatapnya khawatir. Tangannya menghapus setitik air mata di kedua ujung matanya. "M-maaf, maaf! Ahaha, aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa kau terdengar seperti mencemaskanku begitu? Dan lagi, memangnya aku melihat apa?" tanyanya yang jelas-jelas seperti orang terngah berbohong.

"Jangan bohong padaku lagi, Otoya." Pandangan Tokiya menajam.

"Eh? Aku tidak berbohong kok. Aku tidak menemuimu di kampusmu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau tempat yang kumaksud itu di kampus?"

"..." Crap_! Salah bicara, _kagetnya dalam hati yang ditutupi oleh tawa kecil dari mulutnya. "Biasanya 'kan, aku menemuimu di kampus atau di _café_," katanya berdalih.

"Kumohon, jangan berbohong lagi. Kalau kau marah, bilang padaku," pinta Tokiya.

Otoya tersenyum paksa. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu sih? Dasar aneh."

"..." Keras kepala, Tokiya tahu sikapnya yang satu itu.

"Oh iya, mau masuk ke dalam? Suhunya semakin dingin di luar sini," tawarnya seraya berjalan ke depan pintu. Baru saja ia ingin ambil kunci dari tas selempangnya dan memasangnya ke lubang kunci, tapi dua buah tangan mencengkeram kedua bahunya sehingga ia terbentur pintu. Mata melotot melihat sosok Tokiya yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "T-Tokiya!? Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sakit, tahu!" serunya.

"Tatap aku dan jawab dengan jujur!"

"..."

"Kau melihatku dengan mantanku itu 'kan sewaktu kau ingin mengajakku ketemu?"

"..." Kedua mata Otoya berpaling ke arah yang lain. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan laki-laki tersebut. "Tidak kok, waktu itu... aku benar-benar sedang ada klien." Lagi-lagi, ia berusaha berbohong pada Tokiya. Dengan paksa tangan kanan Tokiya menarik dagunya. Jantung Otoya berdetak tak karuan. Sudah lama ia tak sedekat ini dengan sosok Tokiya seperti sekarang. "T-Tokiya..." Mata _ruby_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca, emosinya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kepala Otoya menunduk dan bersandar pada dada Tokiya. "Kenapa...?"

"..." Laki-laki itu hanya diam, memfokuskan diri dengan ucapan Otoya.

"Kenapa? Padahal... aku tahu, kau masih mencintainya... tapi kenapa rasanya sakit?"

"Karena kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

Mendengar ucapan Tokiya membuat air matanya mengalir. "Jahat! Kau tahu itu tapi kenapa kau selalu mempermainkanku? Padahal—_hiks_—sekarang aku b-berusaha untuk menghindarimu, tapi... tapi... kenapa kau malah—_hiks_—m-menemuiku? Kenapaaa?" Tangannya memukul sedikit dada tersebut dan berhenti begitu merasakan tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh kecil Otoya menegang seperti terkena arus listrik.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Otoya." Itu perintah, bukan permintaan.

"..."

Tokiya menarik napas, namun hanya aruma rambut Otoya yang tercium.

"Aku memang menciumnya, tapi Nanami yang lebih dulu menciumku." Tubuh itu mulai meronta. "Dengarkan dulu," perintahnya lagi. Setelah tubuh itu sedikit tenang, ia melanjutkan. "Tapi... perasaan itu sudah tak ada, Otoya. Sudah sepenuhnya hilang, hanya ada rasa simpati saat aku melakukannya. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa menatapku sekarang."

Otoya menolak dengan mencengkeram jaket coklat yang dipakai Tokiya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Lama ia menjawab, akhirnya Otoya mengangguk kecil.

"Dia cerita padaku. Sekarang, ia takut dan sakit hati pada pacarnya yang sering pergi berdua dengan gadis lain. Padahal dari awal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau pacarnya itu sudah punya tunangan dan sering jalan dengan banyak gadis. Tapi ia tak mau dengar," ceritanya seraya menatap laki-laki yang ada di pelukannya itu. Tokiya tersenyum sesaat sebelum bertanya. "Apa kau tahu alasanku ke sini?"

"_Hiks_, tentu saja... untuk m-menemuiku. Iya, kan?"

_Childish_. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sifat Otoya yang seperti itu.

"Benar, kan? Kau... tak bermaksud untuk... berpisah d-denganku?"

Laki-laki yang sering memakai kacamata itu membelai rambut Otoya dengan penuh perasaan. Sama seperti dirinya yang dulu saat ia masih pacaran dengan Haruka Nanami. Pelukannya mengerat. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpisah denganku, Otoya. Ya, aku memang ingin menemuimu... untuk bilang sesuatu padamu."

"A-apa?" Nada takut terdengar dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"..." Tangan Otoya mencengkeram jaket itu lagi. "Kau s-serius?" Tokiya menarik dagunya lagi agar mata mereka bertemu. Air matanya mengalir lagi begitu melihat wajah serius Tokiya. Tangan Otoya yang bergetar bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi laki-laki tersebut. "Kau... benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?" Matanya memohon pada Tokiya, untuk tidak mempermainkannya lagi.

"Aku serius. Bagaimana caranya kau mau percaya padaku?" tanya Tokiya.

"..." Nampak laki-laki itu menunduk.

Tangan Tokiya menarik tengkuk Otoya karena laki-laki tetap diam.

Bibir mereka bertemu karena sang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran tersebut yang memaksa. Otoya tentu saja tak bisa berkutik, berontak pun percuma karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Tokiya. Dan lagi, dalam hatinya ia sungguh merindukan ciuman itu. Terlebih dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Tokiya yang lembut dan mampu membuat tubuhnya seperti terbakar oleh api, atau seperti tersengat arus listrik berkekuatan satu juta _volt_. Ah, sejak kapan Otoya jadi puitis begini? Desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Otoya..." Laki-laki itu melepas ciuman mereka.

Tersenyum, Otoya tersenyum. "Mau melakukannya denganku malam ini?"

Mendengar tawaran Otoya, tentu saja Tokiya melotot. Wajahnya pun memerah.

Laki-laki manis itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Tokiya seraya berbisik. "Tenang, aku takkan minta uangmu sebagai gantinya. Aku lakukan ini sebagai Otoya Ittoki, orang yang mencintaimu, bukan sebagai laki-laki sewaan untukmu. Tapi walau pun bukan uang, aku akan tetap minta ganti darimu."

Dengan ragu Tokiya bertanya. "A-apa itu?"

_Cup_. Sekilas Otoya mencium bibir itu. "Berikan aku... cintamu. Itu saja."

Rasa ragu pergi seketika. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Otoya. "Akan kuberikan sepenuhnya untukmu." Hawa nafsu Tokiya sepertinya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, ia ingin mencium Otoya. Ciuman panas itu akan terjadi jika saja sang _uke_ tidak menahan kepalanya untuk mendekat. Tersirat rasa bingung dari wajah Tokiya.

"Jangan _lakukan_ di sini. Di dalam saja, ya?"

Muka Tokiya merah padam mendapat kerlingan mata dari Otoya.

Tanpa berbalik ia membuka kuncinya dengan mudah karena si kunci sudah terpasang di pintu. _Cklek_. Pintu pun terbuka dan Otoya sukses terkejut saat Tokiya menyerangnya. _Bruk_! Ia sempat merintih sedikit sebelum dicium lagi oleh Tokiya. Semenit berlalu, Otoya berusaha berontak. "_M-mou_! Tokiya! Pintunya belum ditutup, tahu!"

Tokiya menghela napas karena dorongan Otoya yang cukup kuat tadi.

"Kita _lakukan_ di kamar. Kau kunci pintunya, aku tunggu di dalam."

"Hah?"

Lagi, Otoya mengerling lalu menciumnya sebelum kabur ke dalam kamar.

"_Geez_, dasar." Ia pun menuruti kata-kata Otoya, gerakannya sempat terhenti begitu melihat seekor kucing hitam menatapnya jinak di atas sofa. Bahkan kucing itu—yang dinamai Cecil oleh Otoya—mengeong padanya. Tokiya tersenyum kemudian menaruh tas selempangnya tepat di samping Cecil. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau sedari tadi masih memakai tas. "Boleh?" Ia bertanya, mungkin bermaksud untuk meminta izin. Ah, Tokiya jadi sedikit gila karena bicara dengan kucing.

"_Jangan sakiti Otoya lagi, aku mohon."_

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, dan takkan kubiarkan ia menangis."

"_Aku percayakan Otoya padamu. Terima kasih."_

Untuk beberapa detik ia terpejam lalu membuka matanya lagi. Cecil mengeong lagi sambil menatap pintu kamar Otoya yang terbuka. Tokiya membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya di atas tas. "Aku akan melakukan _itu_ dengannya, bukan semata untuk nafsu belaka. Tapi... aku benar-benar mencintainya dan ingin memiliki Otoya sepenuhnya," lirihnya dan pergi memasuki kamar tersebut.

Terlihat Otoya tengah menunggunya di tepi ranjang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tokiya.

Laki-laki yang sudah melepas jaket hitamnya itu terkekeh. "Tidak salah?"

"Hm?" Tokiya berjalan menghampiri kasur tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu. Ini 'kan pertama kalinya kau berhubungan secara intim, terlebih lagi dengan laki-laki." Kepala Otoya bersandar pada bahu kiri Tokiya. "Walau ini juga pertama kali untukku melakukannya. Aku belum pernah melakukan _sex_, jadi... pelan-pelan ya?" Ia meminta dengan wajah menunduk. Malu juga kalau membicarakan hal tersebut sebelum melakukannya.

"Ini juga pertama kali untukku," aku Tokiya.

Otoya memeluk pinggang laki-laki tersebut. "Mau memulainya sekarang?"

"..."

"Ehehe, aku yakin, kau bisa melakukan—_mmph_!."

Serangan yang cukup agresif dari Tokiya membuat Otoya limbung ke belakang. Tubuh Tokiya agak miring mengikuti tubuh Otoya yang mendarat di atas kasur, berusaha untuk tidak melepas ciumannya. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Otoya sepenuhnya. Kaki kanannya naik ke atas dan berada di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Otoya.

"Tokiya... _mnh_!"

Tangan Tokiya menyentuh dada Otoya yang masih memakai kaos hitamnya.

"Kau serius?"

Otoya mencengkeram lengan Tokiya. "J-jangan tanya lagi... C-cepat—_mnh_!—lakukan, T-Tokiya...-_kun_." Ia tersenyum kecil dengan wajah memerah sebelum mendesah lagi. Sentuhan-sentuhan dari Tokiya memang memabukkan. Otoya sempat ragu dengan pernyataan Tokiya yang bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya berhubungan badan dengan seseorang. Tapi... sekarang Otoya tak mau memikirkan apapun. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam yang indah ini bersama Tokiya. Bersama orang yang dicintainya.

**END**

**WAAAH! #BlushingAkut Sumpah demi apa, ini hampir masuk rate M kalau saya terusin! , KYAAA! #GulingGulingDiAtasKasur**

**Gimana menurut readers? Gak terlalu berbahayakan? ._. Maaf ya, lama update karena ada dua jalur cerita yang mau saya ketik dan akhirnya saya pilih jalur yang ini. :) Kalau readers keberatan dengan ending yang seperti ini, saya bersedia buat sequel-nya, tapi kalau iya berarti saya gak bisa memfokuskan diri untuk melanjutkan chap terbaru MLS saya. u.u Jadi, saya serahkan keputusan di tangan readers. **

**Readers bisa kirim pendapat lewat review. :)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**

**Ah, saya sudah mengutak-atik akun FFn saya dan review para readers yang login akan saya balas lewat PM, kecuali kalau fanfic nya masih berlanjut. Saya agak malas juga kalau balas lewat PM kalau fanfic-nya belum selesai. ._.**

**Tapi sekarang, saya mau balas review di chap 4 dulu. :D For KimekaHikaru98 [**Etoo, terima kasih sebelumnya #GarukGarukPipi Panggil saya Ichi saja kalau Kimeka-san gak keberatan karena nama itu agak aneh kalau dipanggil. ._. Pembaca baru? Wah, selamat datang di fandom UtaPri! :D Kebetulan saya suka dari awal dengan OtoToki, jadi dengan imajinasi saya banyak kalau tentang mereka, teheee. Soal Haruka, jangan terlalu dibenci, kasian chara-nya. ._. Walau saya sendiri gak terlalu suka juga, ahaha. Sip, saya baru update hari ini. Gomen kalau lama ya. :)**], 12hellgril [**Soal bersatu tidaknya, gril-san bisa baca chap terakhirnya :D Sankyuu!**], soraasagi [**Maaf kalau saya buat sora-san bingung, u,u Saya sendiri juga galau mikirin alur yang tepat untuk chap terakhirnya. Udah saya update, mau baca lagi kah? :) Sankyuu ne!**], Ya-chan [**Ahaha, soal kisu, adegan itu tiba-tiba muncul waktu ngetik. Saya aja ampe mimisan liatnya #Joke. Tempat saya gak pernah kebanjiran kok, cuma akses ke mana-mananya yang keputus. Alhasil, saya terkurung di rumah. ._. Terima kasih untuk doa dan review-nya! :D Udah di update nih, masih mau baca? :)**], hiroshiyamada132 [**Etoo, kalau naikin rate mungkin di fic sequel-nya (kalau readers banyak yang minta), saya gak mau naikin rate di fic ini. :D Oh, baru? Sepertinya saya pernah baca fic hiroshi-san sebelumnya ._. Selamat datang deh di fandom UtaPri! :) Sankyuu ne... #GarukGarukPipi Tenang, perasaan Otoya terbalas kok di chap ini, ehehe. Iya, kecuali beberapa karena menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita. Ahaha, Ryuuya sama Ringo ya, saya pikirin lagi deh. Masalahnya saya gak pernah dapetin feel mereka. :) Sebetulnya saya gak suka Yuri, jadi hubungan Tomo dan Haru itu murni sahabatan, oke? XD Saya suka Yaoi doang, tehe. Saya orangnya juga banyak omong, jadi gak masalah kok. :) Terima kasih ya! Mau baca chap terakhirnya? :D**].**

**Special THANKS for silent readers too! Without you, I can't do everything well! # **

**See You Again! :)**


End file.
